Royalty, eh?
by omniFAIRYous
Summary: Lily is the epitome of naïveté. She has not even see the land outside of the boundaries of her estate let alone know of her destiny... with the help of the Potters, she may be able to escape one curse, but only to encounter another. Hiatus
1. Amazement, Astonishment, Bewilderment, W...

**Royalty, eh?  
**  
Disclaimer for the entire story: For any who has read my stories, I am nowhere near the level of expertise in writing as J.K. Rowling. Therefore, I am not getting any money from this. The two benefits are getting my grammar lesson from my betas (and some reviewers) and reading all the wonderful reviews  
  
Summary: Lily is a girl that is clueless about the real world. She has not even see the land outside of the boundaries of her estate. James Potter is the boy to change that. Though the method of causing the change is up to Lily.  
  
Thanks to my three betas: tigerlily, angelainee, and ImpishWeasley for they put up my numerous grammatical errors and parts that I unintentionally skip. These three *insert good adjective* people have made this story read- able - at least it makes sense. =P

~*~*~

**Astonishment, Amazement, Bewilderment, Wonder**

            This would be the chronicle of my life. I am never the type of person to keep a diary or a journal, but I have just received the shock of my life, and I am certain something like that would change a person. I, Lillian Evelyn Evans, am a witch. Not the ugly old hags with warts on their noses, or the one like the good witch Glenda from The Wizard of Oz. I am just a witch, as in a person with magical abilities. There wouldn't be any initial reaction from my parents because Father is on a business meeting and Mother, well, she isn't with me anymore. Mother died giving of heart failure when I was three. She always had a weak heart and the doctors think I might have the same problem. I have an older half sister named Petunia. She is Father's daughter from his previous marriage. I am not sure why Petunia doesn't live with me but then again, I am not sure why Father lives away from me most of days in the year either. From what I know, Petty, my nickname for the sister that I only met once, is currently living with her mother and her stepfather somewhere in Surrey. Where ever that is since I never get out of my house often. Maria, my maid or nanny, or surrogate mother, or whatever of the like, always accompanies me. The basic rule for me is to never be in public with father. I am kept from the rest of the world. Therefore, the news of going to Hogwarts is most exciting. All my life, I have had tutors who are afraid of me and I have no reason why. And since I will be attending Hogwarts, I will be able to have friends, and meet other people.

            Oh what was I thinking when I wrote that I was going to attend Hogwarts? Father is the one that makes the decision for me. I suppose I am just excited since Father is coming home today. In fact, he should be at the front gate right now. It is noon and he is supposed to be home at noon. I'll have to run now; Maria says he wants me to meet him at the bottom of the Grand Stairway. That would be the name of the stairs leading up to my room from the entrance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I dashed down the stairs just in time to have Father give me his welcoming hug. He smelled funny because all around him, there was an essence of a strong perfume.

            "Daddy? Why do you smell funny?" Father chuckled. He always did that when I say something silly or childish.

            "That would be because I spent the entire hour from the airport sitting in the same car with your Grandparents. And you know how Grandma loves those French perfumes that can be smelt miles away." That would be correct. Grandma always loved perfumes. Every time I see her, which isn't often, I can tell she wears a different scent. Sometimes they are lovely like the light scent of jasmine and there are times where the perfume is like this time, so strong that it can wake a person in a coma.

            I peeked out past Father and in the doorway, was a plump lady wearing the latest fashion, an old scrawny man smoking a cigar, and Jeff, our butler, panting with exhaustion since Grandma always packs stuff that weighs more than a herd of elephants.

            "Good afternoon, my dearest Lily," said Grandma opening her arms, I ran to her immediately and returned her hug. Then we went through the usual process of checking whether I have grown, if my cheeks are chubby enough to pinch, how pretty my red hair is, and then she would look at my green eyes and say, "Just like a lily pond." She would then turn to Grandpa and make him do the same thing. But today, Father stopped the bonding time, as Grandma calls it, to serve lunch.

            "Bertha, will you get the tables ready?" ordered Father to our other maid then he turned to me, "Lily, since today is your birthday, I have a little surprise for you." My eyes brightened instantly because Father always brings home little souvenirs from his trips. Once he went to India and brought me a little wired toy in which I can try and reshape it to different objects. "But, we will open presents after the meal. I didn't eat anything since one of those horrible airplane muffins six hours ago." We walked across the welcoming room and headed towards the family dinning hall. I wondered whether Father knows about the Hogwarts letter, perhaps Maria told him before hand. Anticipation proved to be the worst companion during a meal since I could barely eat and Grandma ended up scolding me for not eating enough.

            "Okay, my little flower," started Father, "I know when you don't eat you are hiding something. Now tell your father the little secret." That coming from Father would surprise people since he is never home, but we seem to have this connection where I can't lie in front of him.

            "Well, I got an acceptance letter from a boarding school." All the adults narrowed their eyes as if I was lying.

            "Lily, there is no need to lie about anything," coaxed Grandma, "You can't have gotten an acceptance form since you have always been privately tutored. And I am sure your father hasn't sent any applications to any boarding school." She looked at father for reassurance.

            "But I didn't lie. I have the letter in my room I will go get it." I ran up out the dinning room and up the stairs before anyone can stop me. That would have earned me a scolding from Madame Noelle since it isn't the actions of a proper lady. The whole running up and down the stairs was hard on my heart and I had to stop and catch a breath before actually entering the dinning room. "Here is the letter Daddy!" and I handed him the yellow envelope. He read the letter with Grandma reading over his shoulder. Grandpa was calmly smoking his cigar as if nothing unusual has happened.

            "Is this a joke?" asked Grandma incredulously. Father looked at the letter, and then at me and looked at the letter again. He hand started to shake.

            "Bertha!" called Father with his voice steady, too steady for comfort, "Bring me the box that was left from my wife's grandmother." Thoughts swirled into my head. What box was Father talking about? And why is mother suddenly brought up? Then Grandma's voice stopped me from my deep thoughts.

            "William, what are we going to do? This will be a royal scandal! A witch in the family!" Grandma was having one of her hysteric attacks. This was when Grandpa finally joined the discussion.

            "Calm down Mildred, I am sure there is a way to solve this. Let me see the letter Son." Father handed Grandpa the letter and a little note fell out.

            "What is this?" asked Father as I picked it up. "Read it out loud dear."

            "Dear Miss Evans, I assure you this is not a joke. Please go to the Leaky Cauldron in London today at 4 o' clock and some one will be there to answer you questions. 

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

            "Daddy? Can we go?" The adults all looked at me like I was a ghost. "Please?" I asked more timidly. Father nodded mutely and looked to see Bertha coming in with a small wooden box.

            "Here Lily, your great-grandmother wanted you to have this. I am not sure why and I don't know what is in it," said Father reading my thoughts. "I couldn't open it because it is locked but maybe this whole 'witch' thing has something to do with this." I nodded in obedience. Bertha handed the box to me and as light breeze flowed through the room and lifted the cover off the box. Grandma gasped and collapsed on Grandpa. It would have been funny had the situation not been so serious. Inside the box, there was a glass stick with a wooden handle with lilies engraved on it. There was something inside the glass part; it looked like string.

            "Daddy, a piece of glass on wood doesn't explain anything." I looked at him blankly. He then looked at Grandma and Grandpa.

            "Okay Lily, we will go to this Leaky Bucket place ("Leaky Cauldron," corrected Grandma gently) but in the remaining two hours, you will open your birthday presents." I jump with glee and the tension that was in the room disappeared as though nothing unusual has happened.

            I got three ball dresses and a container of genuine French perfume from Grandma for reasons unknown because she will not tell me. I got a set of literary classics from Grandpa and from Father I got a pearl necklace with tiny emeralds separating each pearl. Grandpa' presents were the only ones that didn't cause any suspicion to rise in me. Grandma would never give me those types of dresses since I never go to balls; I had always stayed home with Bertha and Maria while Father went to them. Father would not give me any jewelry since I rarely ever wear them. I don't have pierced ears so mother's earrings were just little decorations in my jewelry box. Any normal child would ask questions about why the presents are different from usual, but I was raised with the idea that adults' businesses are none of mine. If they want me to know, they would tell me themselves.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The entire ride to Leaky Cauldron was highly boring. Grandpa was dozing off, Grandma was examining herself and she kept on asking how she looked. Father was being overly nervous; he was reading the Hogwarts letter over and over again. By the time we arrived at Leaky Cauldron, he was practically naming off every item and book I need.

            "Here we are," said our driver. He opened the door and Grandma was the first to get out. Then came me and Father and Grandpa.

            "Well, this is a quaint little place," said Grandma as she looked at the old sign that says "Leaky Cauldron" and has a little cauldron as decoration. "I suppose we just walk in?" I shrugged and Father led the way.

            Inside the pub was crowded with people. They were dressed in the funniest clothing. Some were in robes; others were wearing clothing like the 1800's. Grandma sniffed when she saw a lady wearing black robes. I suppose that went against all her fashion rules. I looked around hoping to find signs of people from Hogwarts.

            "Hogwarts my dear?" asked a middle-aged man who I assumed was the bartender.

            "Yes sir. I received a note from the headmaster for me to meet someone who can help me. It says they will be here at four." Father and my grandparents were behind me when I finished. I suppose they saw me talking to that stranger.

            "I am Tom the bartender here at Leaky Cauldron," introduced the man.

            "Oh sorry sir," I apologized since I had forgotten to introduce myself, "I am Lillian Evans and this is my father, William Evans the third, and my grandparents Mildred and Geoffrey Evans the fifth." The bartender tipped his head in acknowledgement.

            "Oy Tom!" called someone from behind.

            "Hello Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter. Where may I ask is young James?"

            "Oh he is with Sirius looking at brooms," replied the pretty lady who would be Mrs. Potter. Why would people look at broom? Do witches and wizards actually use broom to fly? I was carried back to reality when Mrs. Potter continued, "My husband and I are doing a favor for Professor Dumbledore. He wanted us to be 'ambassadors of Hogwarts' to one of the muggleborn students. I believe the girl's name is Lillian Evans."

            "Well, Mrs. Potter," began Tom, "This pretty young lady would be the girl you are looking for." I blushed at the compliment.

            "Hello Miss Evans," said the lady. "You may call me Evelyn."

            "Really? Oh I mean thank you. I suppose you should call me Lily then." I replied with a small grin because Mrs. Potter has the same name as my middle name.

            "I suppose you have a lot of questions, but first we need to get your supplies. You can ask those questions while we do shopping." I turned around to look for Father and my grandparents. "My husband will be talking to your father about Hogwarts. Don't worry. He won't be left in the dark," said Mrs. Potter.

            "I'm sorry but how can you be so sure I will attend Hogwarts? Father never gave me permission." Mrs. Potter chuckled.

            "I am positive you will be attending Hogwarts after my husband speaks to your father." I looked at still not believing a word she is saying. Why would father suddenly let me off the mansion? This is actually the first time I interacted with strangers.

            "Well, should I wait for Father to be done so he can go with me? I don't even have any money." Mrs. Potter looked at me like I was a very naïve eleven-year-old.

            "Your great-grandmother left an account for you," I was surprised beyond belief. How did this woman know anything about my great-grandmother? She seemed to sense my amazement. "Your great-grandmother was good friends with my grandmother. Perhaps this is why Professor Dumbledore decided to have me introduce you to the wizarding world." A strong sense of connection was built between Mrs. Potter and I; she is the one that made me feel somewhat closer to my mother's side of the family. My mother's parents died a long time before I was born, but actually, my mother was the only surviving member of her family. I never found out because Father was always depressed on the topic of mother.

            "I sense that your Father is ready to find our more about the wizarding world," said Mrs. Potter looking in the direction of my Father. "Come on Lily, let us join up with them. Maybe you can find some new friends doing back-to-school shopping." I nodded happily as Mrs. Potter took my hand and met up with my Father, grandparents, and Mr. Potter to go shopping, where ever that would be since we are walking towards the opposite direction of the door.

Postscript: Next up, shopping and meeting new people, perhaps a ball also.


	2. Friends, Companions

Usual disclaimer apply.  
  
  
  
Friends, Companion, Schoolmate, Acquaintance  
  
Mrs. Potter led me straight to a brick wall! Yes, that's our destination. The back of the pub, a place for storing barrels of alcohol. The crazy lady took out her stick thing and looked at me.  
  
"Now, Lily, the place we will be going to next is called Diagon Valley," said Mrs. Potter. She tapped the bricks randomly and the bricks started rearranging themselves so an opening was shown. Father, and Grandma, who were having an intense conversation with Mr. Potter about magic, stopped and gaped at the display like I was. People were bustling around the place going from shop to shop, meeting friends, bargaining the prices of items, and even petting owls! There were children there also. I suppose they are Hogwarts or future Hogwarts students doing their own back to school shopping.  
  
"Daddy look!" I pointed the strange building right in front of us.  
  
"That would be Gringotts bank," explained Mr. Potter. I jumped in surprise since that was the first time he said something to me.  
  
"Your money will be in one of the vaults there Lily," said Mrs. Potter. I followed her to the white building absorbing the site around me. My father and my grandparents stood out from the mass of people because of their clothing but to my surprise, there were children dressed just like me. Well, not exactly like me but close enough, though the girls were wearing pants! It wasn't long before we got to the bank. Mr. Potter pushed the door open to let everyone in. I crossed the threshold and jumped back in surprise and fear. Short green creatures were giving me evaluating stares.  
  
"Don't worry about the goblins Lily," said Mrs. Potter calming my nerves. "They won't bother you unless you are going to steal something." We walked up to the goblin sitting in the highest counter. "Vault four-fifteen please." The goblin looked at Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter, Father, Grandma, and Grandpa, then he stood up from his seat and looked down on me.  
  
"Do you have the key?" asked the goblin. Mrs. Potter brought out two little keys from her purse.  
  
"Oh, and also the Potters' safe too." The creepy looking goblin nodded.  
  
"Gawlin, come and take them to Vault four-fifteen, and the Potters' safe," ordered the goblin, who I supposed was at a higher level than the one called Gawlin. The short green thing led our large groups to three carts connected like a mini train.  
  
"Two to a cart please." Mrs. Potter took me by my hand and we went to the first cart. Father and Mr. Potter were in the middle cart while Grandma and Grandpa took the last cart. Grandma was in a pretty bad mood after that. The ride was bumpy, twisty, and I nearly got sick along with Grandma. Father was a bit green, but Grandpa was never better. I have never seen him smile like that after the ride; he was almost mischievous looking.  
  
"Well, that was a fun ride wasn't it Mildred?" asked Grandpa with glee. Grandma pressed her lips together and snapped right back to her aristocratic self, only in a touchy mood. She sniffed at Grandpa and the cart and followed Gawlin to my vault.  
  
"Is it possible to exchange pounds into whatever currency the wizards use?" asked Father directing the question to anyone who can answer.  
  
"Yes. All you need to do is go to the counter under the sign 'Currency Exchange' and you should be able to change your money," answered our goblin showing his crooked and yellow teeth when he smiled. Not to mention it made Father feel rather dumb when he heard the simple instructions.  
  
"Have this bank ever been robbed?" asked Grandpa out of pure curiosity. Gawlin's smile grew wider and uglier.  
  
"No one dares to rob Gringott's sir. If they get into a vault, they can never get out."  
  
"So robberies are that often but is there an alarm system to inform you of intruders?" I asked since my curiosity was far too great for my shyness.  
  
"No Miss."  
  
"So how often do you check for people who are trapped?" inquired Father using his professional tone.  
  
"About every ten or twenty years," replied Gawlin nonchalantly and his smile getting less pleasant, if it ever was pleasant. Gawlin walked towards my vault and as he put the key in, his answer suddenly dawned on me. What if there was a corpse of a wizard or witch in my vault? Consequently, I felt my stomach lurch and the essence of my lunch come back to me. Gawlin opened to door and looked at me to go and get my money from the mountain of shinning coins.  
  
"Err, Mrs. Potter? How much money do I need?" I looked at her with uncertainty. I didn't even know how much each coin is. Mrs. Potter walked in. She randomly took some gold, silver, and bronze coins.  
  
"The gold ones are Galleons, silver ones are sickles, and the bronze are knuts." She continued to explain the rates for the coins to me, though she was mainly speaking to Father. "Well, we are ready to move on." Grandma looked at me and made a face at thought of going on the ride with those speedy carts and I sympathized. Mr. Potter caught my less than excited look and chuckled.  
  
"I always thought children loved these crazy rides." I stared back at him with my eyes wide. How could any one enjoy the wind hit your face so hard and the jerking of the body at each turn? Well, that is anyone except Grandpa. The trip to the Potters' safe was faster and in no time, I was finally able to smell fresh air.  
  
"Okay, should we get your Hogwarts uniform first?" I shrugged and Mrs. Potter shrugged as well. "I'll take Lily shopping and Harry, do explain everything to Mr. Evans. I don't want him too surprised about things." Mr. Potter nodded and he led Evans Three, as what I am calling them now, back to Leaky Cauldron. "Oh! Another thing Harry, if we don't meet James and Sirius, they should be at Leaky Cauldron at six." Mr. Potter nodded and continued leading the Evans Three to the pub.  
  
"Now, for some girl time. I have always wanted a girl, but tsk, I get a son," complained Mrs. Potter shaking her head. "Come on, let's go to Madame Malkins for some robes." I gave her my biggest smile since shopping is something new to me. Everything I own, they are either given to me as presents from people I have never met, or Father bought from a tailor that's paid to make me clothes.  
  
Getting fitted my flying tape measurers were very tickling. The tips kept on making me squirm and they ended getting a measurement that was two times bigger than my actual size. I guess that made Madame Malkins mad since she was huffing when she had to do all the measuring by hand and there were about five customers behind me. Then we took longer because Mrs. Potter was fussing about who the robe was too long or the waist should be narrower. The feeling I got when Mrs. Potter was fretting about me was different than when Maria or Bertha clucking about my clothing. Mrs. Potter's complaints were warm and fuzzy instead of annoying. I suppose that is what having a mother feels like. Regarding my mother, I needed to ask a few questions.  
  
"Mrs. Potter?" I asked timidly since she and Madame Malkin are examining my uniform.  
  
"Call me Evelyn Lily, Mrs. Potter makes me feel old." I giggled and nodded when she said "old" since she make her face crinckle like Grandma whenever things reminded her of her age.  
  
"Okay Mrs. Po - Evelyn. Did you ever know my mother or grandmother or great- grandmother?"  
  
"Sorry dear," said Mrs. Potter looking sad, "I have never met your mother or your grandmother. I think my grandmother was friends with your great- grandmother though. But I do know that after Grindelwald was defeated, your grandmother left the wizarding world pregnant with your mother. I can't blame her since her family and her husband were all killed in the fight."  
  
"Uh, who is Grindelwald?"  
  
"He is a dark wizard who killed many people. The headmaster of Hogwarts is the one that defeated him though." Mrs. Potter looked extremely proud when the headmaster was mentioned. Perhaps there is proof to why Hogwarts is the best school in Europe.  
  
After I got my school uniforms, Mrs. Potter took me to Flourish and Blotts for my books. The owner, Mr. Blotts, was more than happy to help me get whatever I need; I even got some books to read in my free time. They weren't fictions, but more like books on extra spells and enchantments.. Mrs. Potter said getting those books would help me a lot on daily things getting the drying charm for drying clothing, or the lighting charm where a little light glows on the tip of my wand. Speaking of wands, that is the store we went next.  
  
"Ollivanders, they make the best wands in Europe," announced Mrs. Potter when we were standing in front of a large wooden sign that said "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."  
  
"Is it the same person selling the wands?" I asked incredulously. If it was, this person certainly would look like a skeleton by now, and I really didn't want any reminders of Gringotts.  
  
"No, no. It's a family business. Even wizards cannot live this long." Mrs. Potter opened the door to let me in and a little bell sounded. A man who looked like a middle-aged person who has taken too many beating showed up from the back.  
  
"Hello. You must be related to Lily Calla." I looked at him in surprise. How did he know my great-grandmother's name? "You have her eyes," continued the man, which I have gathered by now that he is Mr.Ollivander. "Ahh, yes. I remember. I sold her a glass wand. They were highly rare. I believe it was a dragon heartstring that was in it." I took out the box that contained my grandmother's wand.  
  
"I have it right here." Showing him the box and the content inside.  
  
"Ahh, yes. That wand certainly had its special qualities."  
  
"Doesn't every wand have special qualities?" asked Mrs. Potter crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Mrs. Potter! I didn't noticed you," said Mr. Olllivander smiling at Mrs. Potter. "So you brought this lovely lady here?" Mrs. Potter nodded. "Okay, well on with business Miss Evans." I was stumped how did he know my name without asking me? This place is getting creepier by the second. And it was. Flying tape measures came out again. They were measuring almost everything that could be measured on me. The length of my arm, how big the space was between my eyes, length of my nose, even the size of my head! Mr. Ollivander turned around with a box and the tape measures fell to the ground and were lying there like dead snakes.  
  
"Here try this. Maple and phoenix feather, seven and a half inches." He gave the wand to me. I held it in my hand and looked at him for more instructions. "Well, take a wave." I waved and nothing happened. That was completely silly, and then I heard Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Nice wind you started." I looked outside and there was a gust storm.  
  
"Was that suppose to happen?" I asked afraid of the damage I caused.  
  
"Um, not really. Here, Ebony and unicorn hair. It is quite springy," said Mr. Ollivander completely unfazed. I took the wand and waved it. The back storage room got flooded with falling wands as soon as my hand started moving. "Uh, that is quite alright." Said Mr. Ollivander when I looked apologetic. "Mr. Potter made the while store a mess." I turned around to Mrs. Potter and she mouthed I will tell you later.  
  
"Let's try this one. Yew and unicorn hair, ten inches. Perfect for charm work; very swishy," I held the wand and a light friendly buzz came from it. "Now wave," said Mr. Ollivander almost bracing himself for another disaster. I did as he said and nothing happened. "Why don't we try a spell. That wand has a temper and maybe you should say 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Go on say it and wave."  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" I exclaimed and did the wave. The box that contained this wand rose in the air.  
  
"Congratulations Miss Evans, not only did you get your very own wand, but you also mastered one of the elementary charms and the 'swish and flick' movement especially for Charms." I paid for my wand and Mrs. Potter was still beaming when we were outside.  
  
"You know Lily, when James was getting his wand, he was just as troublesome as you, though I must say you causing that wind storm just now proved to be more damaging." I looked at Mrs. Potter hoping she wasn't mad at. Instead of seeing a frown, she had a playful smile. "Come Lily, we still have more things to get for you." The rest of the shopping trip wasn't very exciting. Mrs. Potter and I looked at cauldron after cauldron to find a good one, as the salesclerk said. But if you ask me, they all look the same, black, big, and heavy. The trip to the apothecary was more entertaining you could say. While the old man behind the counter was getting whatever I need, he was telling all about the grotesque things in jars. I was near vomiting for the second time today.  
  
"Ew! Do I really have to use those things for potions?" I asked showing my dislike for the subject already.  
  
"Don't worry Lily, it will be just fine. Be glad that they are dead." We walked past a store displaying a broomstick and lots of people were crowding around the shop window. Actually, I suppose it would be called bad timing since the second we were walking there, a clump of people rushed to the window that had just had a broomstick put there.  
  
"Aaack!" I squeaked in the midst of the crowd. Where was Mrs. Potter? My heart started beating rapidly and a panic attack had started. Questions were swimming in my head. So many what if and maybes. Just then, two boys both ran into either side of me.  
  
"Watch where you are going!" I shouted peeved since I was already somewhat lost, and now I am sandwiched between two complete strangers.  
  
"Sorry!" said a tall boy around me age. He had glasses that shielded his chocolate brown eyes and extremely messy hair, like Mr. Potter. Then the boy on the other side of me apologized also. He had the same colored hair and eyes, but his hair was definitely neater the previous boy. "I am James Potter," introduced the boy whose mop of hair looked like an old mop.  
  
"And I am Sirius Black. At your service Miss." I looked at the second boy strangely. Was he mocking me?  
  
"Lily, where are you?" called Mrs. Potter looking in the opposite direction.  
  
"I am here." At the same time, both boys shouted "Mum!" or in Sirius' case, "Mrs. Potter!" I looked at the boys again. This time, I decided that I had no clue what was going on and stood there like a good wooden pole.  
  
"Oh goodness! James, Sirius! How did you find Lily?" the two boys seemed like they're going to start a wild story about saving a damsel in distress. I decided to switch out of my wooden pole mode.  
  
"Both of them ran into me right after we got separated Mrs. Potter," I replied quickly. Mrs. Potter gave the boys the motherly look that meant did you say sorry.  
  
"Don't worry mum. She isn't hurt," answered James shrugging. Then he turns towards me. "So you are Lillian Evans right?" I nodded. What sort question was that?  
  
"Please call me Lily." Both boys chorused "Hello Lily" I looked at Mrs. Potter wondering where we will be going next.  
  
"Well, Lily, we are just about finished. Oops, no wait. I need to go somewhere real quick. James, Sirius, would you take Lily to the quidditch shop? I don't think she knows much about the sport." That was true. I had no clue what quidditch was and the name sounds more like a fruit than a sport. Before I had gotten out of my thoughts, each of the boys took my hand and literally dragged me to the shop where the broom was displayed.  
  
"Um, what may I ask are we doing here?" I asked wondering what's so interesting about a broom. And why does a housecleaning apparatus was shinny and had a gold plated handle. "I am not interested in housecleaning."  
  
"Welcome to Quality Quidditch Supplies," declared James completely ignoring my complaints.  
  
"They sell all kind of quidditch things," exclaimed Sirius looking like a girl had just gotten her vanity set that she always wanted. I looked at James hoping to see a less lunatic person, and I was right. The boy was certainly more calm and collect.  
  
"Before you give me the grand tour, what exactly is quidditch?" Sirius snapped out of his daydream when he heard that and starting jabbering about the game also know as the best game there is, nicknamed by Sirius Black. I could not understand a word he said since his mouth was going a mile a minute and the words that I could catch were, chaser, snitch, and brooms. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Siri you are scaring the girl," warned James good-humored manner. "Lily have you ever watched muggle basketball or soccer?" I blink twice and looked at him.  
  
"Muggle?"  
  
"Non magic," said Sirius offhandedly, finally a bit less deranged.  
  
"I have heard of them, but I never watched them before," suddenly feeling embarrassed at knowing so little about sports.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius, back in his crazed personality. "Have been living in cave for the first eleven years of your life?" I looked at him offended.  
  
"For your information, I did not live in a cave. I live on the Evans Estate for as long as I can remember." I knew it was highly childish to fold my arms and pout, but this Sirius person really made me mad. I am a civilized person living in a house, not some Neanderthal whose favorite tool is a bat (ooh, a bat sounds like the perfect accessory right now. One whack to Sirius for every stupid thing he says or does). If someone had to be a Neanderthal, it had to be Sirius.  
  
"Okay, don't fight," cut in James. He then began a more methodic approach at explaining the game. First it was the players, then the rules, then the tools used in the game, which were flying brooms, snitch, bludger, bat for hitting bludgers, and the quaffle. When he finished, I noticed Mrs. Potter waiting outside with two owl cages in her hand and walked towards her leaving James and Sirius to whatever they were bickering about.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Potter!" I said happily since I wanted to escape the company of the two boys arguing about whether Chudley Cannons was better, or the Wasps (perhaps it was bees, or maybe hornets, I don't know, they were just insects with stingers.)  
  
"I suppose I will never be able to have you call me Evelyn," sighed Mrs. Potter finally giving up. "Here I bought you an owl." She bent down handed me a cage with a very tiny owl inside napping. "The person who sold this said he may be small, but he is quite fast." I looked at the adorable little bird one more time before saying my thanks.  
  
"Thank you, but you really shouldn't have gotten me an owl."  
  
"Nonsense Lily. An owl is mandatory when it comes to delivering mail. They can find a person from anywhere." I still looked reluctant. "Take it Lily, think of it as my birthday present to you." I said another thanks I then my brain backtracked again. How did she know today is my birthday? People here seem to know too much about me.  
  
"Don't worry Lily," continued Mrs. Potter noticing my expression, "The headmaster told me." She stood up and called James and Sirius.  
  
"Thanks for the owl mum," said James holding the other larger owl who looked indignant at being passed from person to person.  
  
"Okay, everyone. We have to go," ordered Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Where is Dad?"  
  
"At Leaky Cauldron." I walked next to Mrs. Potter while James and Sirius skipped in front of us. Those two boys are actually the first boys I have ever talked to and now I am afraid of what the others are like.  
  
Postscript: I know I said there will be a ball, but shopping just took long. There definitely will be the ball next chapter. Maybe a debut of Petunia and her mother.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Now personal thanks:  
  
Slinkimalinki: Thanks for the compliment and I know I have grammar problems. You see, in my first language, there weren't past tenses of words. All you needed to do was indicate when the action is performed. I'm thinking along the lines of:  
  
I NEED A BETA READER!!!!  
  
Lilyengraved: I sure hope the story is going somewhere. Thanks for the urge to write more.  
  
Sendirella: I wouldn't call this ficcy awesome but thanks for the compliment no less. :P  
  
AshliRyTe: Gee, since you asked so nicely, I certainly will continue.  
  
Liz the Laugh: Good to know that this is interesting. I tend to have to same habit as you when I don't feel like reading certain parts. That might be why my history knowledge has gaps of a few hundred years.  
  
Sunkisses643: Thanks for the review, and don't worry, I have the future chapters planned out already so I will be posting but read the note on the bottom. It will explain my predicament about updating.  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis: Thank you soo much for making me one of your favorite authors. You are now my very best friend (j/k), but thanks again. You have no idea how much it means to me (fine, call me sentimental, that is just the way I am).  
  
Lisa: I meant for this story to be a different take since I got the idea when I was half conscious because of my cold medicine. Anyway, thanks for the encouragement.  
  
Jackie: Cute? It is cute?! Nah, I didn't mean it in an unfriendly way. It is just I never thought it to be cute. Oh well, I should expand my perceptiveness a little more.  
  
Moon Princess: Wow, I am getting a lot of "this is great". Thanks for reviewing! Hope you will like this chapter as well.  
  
Taylorwitch02: I appreciate the compliment! Those four words mean so much to my self-esteem.  
  
Pink Panther: Thanks for the praise. I will explain more of the relationship between Lily and Petunia later, maybe even in the next chapter. I intend for this to be close to the series but if some changes must be made because it won't fit my plot, I certainly hope you will be able to over look that.  
  
General Note: Oh, I am going to cry. I would be back in school tomorrow; yep it starts on a Thursday. This would be the time I wished I were home schooled instead of going to a stupid college preparatory school. Well, this will mean I can't update as often or be able to put my ideas into words as often. Let's hope the next chapter will come out by the weekend.  
  
Shortened version: I will update maybe one or twice a month on average. Sorry, school comes first.  
  
Shortened of the shortened version:  
  
Rate of update = Hermione + schoolwork 


	3. Shopping

Oh I am so embarrassed! I hadn't realized I had actually posted a chapter from another story. I am very sorry for any confusion caused. Thanks to Zoogerbas1 for the comment. Otherwise it would have taken me a long time. And well, to Jess the Great, I see why you were quite confused. *Author gives out many hugs* Um anyway, for those who haven't read the actual chapter three, this is it.  
  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
Ball, Dance, WHATEVER, not to mention a bit of MEDIA  
  
It has been one month since I had received my admission to Hogwarts letter and there is still another two weeks until term begins. During the month, I was reading all my text hoping I wouldn't be behind in my studies. After all, I am what they would call a muggleborn witch. The wizarding world's vocabulary is still difficult for me but I am catching on. Sometimes I would even be using those terms when I am speaking to Maria and Bertha and their expressions are always priceless. One would wonder what the news of me being a witch would shock the servants of the household and be afraid of me, but they actually embraced the news. I learned some handy charms about dusting and I would help Bertha dust. If any changes were made, it would be closing the gap between those who worked for the estate and me.  
  
Grandma has been extra nervous about the news and I am not certain why. Every time I am out of the room, I can hear the conversation between the adults be changed to something about me. And today, I finally found out why Grandma thinks me being a witch is a "Royal Scandal."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was during lunch and Bertha had just gotten the last of the desserts on the table.  
  
"Lily, we need to tell you something," began Father, being unusually high-strung. I turned my attention away from the apple pandowdy and gave it all to Father. "There is something about our family that you don't know." Father looked at Grandpa.  
  
"Lily, do you know why your father is always on trips?" asked Grandma sounding like he is talking to an infant.  
  
"No, I suppose it just has something to do with his work. That is what Maria told me."  
  
"That would be correct darling," said Grandma, "but do you know what your father does exactly?" I looked at the adult clueless to where to conversation is going.  
  
"No," I replied slowly. Were they intentionally making me feel stupid?  
  
"Well flower, I work for the British Parliament," said Father releasing a breath. I looked at him in awe.  
  
"So you actually help make the laws that people abide by?" I asked excitedly. My own father is one of the most important people in England!  
  
"Let us not get off the subject here," chided Grandma. I mumbled an apology.  
  
"Mother," said Father looking at Grandma, "how am I suppose to do this?"  
  
"Do what?" I asked dumbly. "Why don't you just tell me what you are going to tell me and let me brood over it late?" I suggested with false cheerfulness. The one time that I think I am going to know something new, the adults are stuttering. It almost feels like what the dog feels when he thinks he is allowed to go outside. Grandpa looked at me with his eyebrows raised in amusement. I suppose he had never seen me doing anything that close to snapping at an elder, or maybe because I have never been left hanging by a thin string; they always told me everything about anything I should know. I blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Well, Lily. Your grandfather was the Duke of York before he gave that title to me." I looked at the three adults before laughing nervously.  
  
"You are kidding right?" I asked looking at them.  
  
"No, sweetie, we are not," said Grandma with a gentle tone. "You have probably wondered why we don't really allow you to be like other children and play, but your mother's family history is quite controversial." I was still in disbelief, what was Grandma talking about when she said be like other children. Should I have been watching the sports like James and Sirius said? Was that supposed to be normal?  
  
"Lily," said Father looking helpless, "I am sorry I kept this from you for so long, but it was your mother's wish." I looked at them with turmoil clearly visible from my expression. What was I supposed to feel? Happy because I am a highly privileged girl? Betrayed because they never told me until now? Or fury because I was kept from the rest of the world when I thought I was treated like any other children. Since I didn't know how to react, I just stood there, staring into the eyes of the only people I knew and are close to for these eleven years of my life.  
  
"I want to take a nap, Father," I announced finally. I could tell Father was shocked since I never called him that and the look on his face made me feel guilty. Oh well, he deserved it for keeping my heritage from me for so long. I turned to walk away but Grandma stopped me.  
  
"Lily, stay for another ten minutes. We need to solve a slight problem." This time I was furious. I wanted time alone to think and I was denied! I turned sharply and stood there with my weight on my right side as I tapped my left urging them to hurry. "Sweetie, your 'unveiling', as some people calls it, is tonight." Another shock, why did they always have to tell me something important in the last minute?  
  
"So that is why I got dresses for my birthday instead of my usual presents," I accused my grandmother. She nodded affirmative. The room was showered by an uncomfortable silence. "Well, I'll take my nap now. Please wake me when I need to get ready." This time when I left and no one stopped me. I finally had a chance to sort out things.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So this is why James and Sirius thinks I lived in a cave. Father kept me from the rest of the world because I might be a witch and daughters of dukes should not be witches. Now I am finally getting my "unveiling" even though it has been know for a month now that I am a witch. Well, the first eleven years of my life has certainly been a waste. I practically lived in a cave, the reclusive Evans Estate, for the period of time knowing nothing of the world five steps beyond the front door.  
  
I wonder what Father meant when he said Mother had wished for me to be treated that way. For as much as I could remember of the three years I had Mother, she took me to parks and I wasn't shut in a large mansion with only servants as companions. If Mother truly meant this, I suppose she didn't want me revealed tonight. Humph, curse the adults for treating me like this. Maybe I should stick Father on the upper corner of his study with the levitation charm that I have mastered for starters. Perhaps even make his legs like jelly, but I still need to work on that spell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wake up Miss Lily!" Maria's voice ranged through my room. I guess I fell asleep thinking of ways to teach Father a less. "Are you awake Miss? You only have five hours to get ready you know. We don't have much time." Five hours?! What does she mean there isn't time? I can easily put on a dress and brush my hair in less than thirty minutes. What in the world is Maria thinking today? She usually wakes me up with just barely enough time to do everything I need to do before my lessons.  
  
"I am up!" I shouted when I noticed Maria opening her mouth again through my bed curtains. In her arms were about fifty different outfits like she had a limp rainbow. I raised the delicate eyebrow (a technique I inherited from Mother since I was young) and questioned her about the pile of clothing in her arms. "Do I really need this much clothes?"  
  
"Yes Miss. We need to find the perfect dress for you. After all, tonight is when the whole world is going to finally see Lady Lillian Evelyn Evans," said Maria proudly as though her own child is being presented to the world.  
  
"Great. Watch out world, here I come," I added sarcastically attempting to get myself somewhat excited. Maria shook her head and shoved me a pale pink sundress type of attire to try on. I had lost count after the thirteenth dress and Maria's endless mother hen clucking became overly annoying. It was probably three dresses later that she chose a gown that has many different shades of green, one of my three presents from Grandma.  
  
"The dress brings out your eyes Miss."  
  
"Will you quit calling me 'Miss'?" I snapped at Maria and immediately felt guilty when she cowered back, "I mean, you have always called me Lily or Miss Lily on occasion, why the change now? If it is because I am suddenly 'Lady Lillian Evelyn Evans' as of three hours, ten minutes, and fifty five seconds ago, that is not a good reason. I am sure there will be many people calling me that and I wish to at least keep something the same before this whole incident." My index finger touched my chin thoughtfully. "I think I will refer my life before now 'The Previous Life'." That had made Maria laugh and tension died down immediately. Or that may be because she had started on my hair.  
  
Here is a little story of my hair. Father, Grandpa, and Grandma all have brown hair or something close to it. Grandma has a brownish blond colored hair. Mother had brown hair also but it would look auburn when in the sunlight. Now my hair, is a lovely (as Maria describes it) reddish brown tint, though much more red than brown. It is nice since it's not a flaming red, but I am still out of place in my family and if I will ever be in a crowd of people, just look for the odd colored hair.  
  
Maria is probably in her perfectionism mood since my scalp is sore and she still hasn't found a nice hairstyle. I don't see why she can't just braid it. After numerous tugs, the finishing product is this elaborate high (too high for my taste) bun with all kinds of twists and braids that it's like a potpourri of different ways to braid hair. The most annoying thing about my hair is that it is uneven so I have odd little strands of hair "framing my face" as Maria put it nicely. I just call them "being in the way". Grandma came in to inspect my appearance one-hour before I am to leave. Her excuse to come in was to remind me of my etiquette lessons. Whether to use this fork or that, what to do with the napkin, and the proper way to excuse one self. Oh, and I certainly can't forget the five dances I am required to know. Maria was cleaning up in my room when Grandma mentioned dances and I am confident Maria muttered "dance, what does an eleven-year old need to know how to dance for? Mistress would have never let her do this." Guess I am not the only one who is objecting to this whole "unveiling" business, and it is comforting knowing Mother probably agreed with me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The drive to the hotel the ball is held is much noisier than the ride to Leaky Cauldron. Grandma was fussing about manners, Father was giving me a crash course on people's names and titles, and Grandpa was sleeping unaware of the noise.  
  
"Now Lily, remember to smile at everyone. This would mean getting rid of that scowl. Use the fork near the plate first. speak only when you are spoken to." Grandma went on telling me all the things I know and I was more than grateful when Father interrupted, maybe not grateful, but at least content, well, not really.  
  
"Holy Mother of Jesus!" cried Father. He was looking out the window of our car and Grandma was the one scowling now. I looked out the window too and noticed many people with cameras taking pictures. There was also a lady holding a microphone standing right by where our car door would open.  
  
"Daddy? Why are these people here?" I asked uncertain whether or not I'd like the question answered.  
  
"Good Lord!" shouted Grandpa finally aware of the situation, Grandma scowled at him too. "So much media." Then the one word stuck me. "Media"? What on earth is going on? I really do hope the media Grandpa meant was not the groups of people who are journalist, reporters, and the like.  
  
"May I ask why is the media here?" I asked when I saw a photographer taking a picture of my shocked face through the car window. Grandma pushed me back to my seat.  
  
"Sit back Lily, you probably don't want to look like goldfish on the front page of the paper," reprimanded Grandma. The car came to a halt and the old lady I call "Grandma", who is wearing a black dress that doesn't compliment her size, decided to remind me the rules of the society again, for the millionth time today. The unneeded man sitting next to the driver got out and opened the door to allow us out; I suppose that was why he was here. Father got out first, then Grandma and Grandpa. I cowered when it was my turn. There were two lines of reporters on either side of the carpet I was to walk on and the cameras were zooming on me. The unneeded man smiled to comfort me and said something silly (Just knock 'em dead milady!) so I would laugh as I got out. At that moment, the cameras started clicking and the reporters decided to let their mouth blabber.  
  
"And here comes Lady Lillian, the daughter of the Duke of York and Albany." said one female reporter.  
  
Another had said, "Coming out of the limousine is the beautiful Lady Lillian Evelyn." Why they decided to call the vehicle I arrived in a limousine, I haven't got a clue, but all the attention I am getting is a bit out of hand. Then out of no where, a woman pops out and asks for a picture with Father. Luckily, we were already near the entrance so the men by the door kept the crowd away as we were ushered in. The man wearing and odd combination of tight, black long sleeve shirt and relatively tight pants, walked around swaying his behind below my nose (this would be the times I wish I was Father's height) lead the way to the place of gathering. He gave us a girly introduction with his hands waving.  
  
"And here, your grace, would be the hall." Father politely nodded and walked into the room with a lot of people dressed in formal clothing. I looked at bit out of place among the sea of black. Father went forward and introduced me to his peers, as one should say. Grandpa and Grandma did the same thing. I don't know how many times I heard, "Hello So-and-so, this is my (grand) daughter Lily." By the end of meeting all those people, my neck was sore from nodding in acknowledgement. I couldn't curtsy since I can only do two perfect curtsies in one year. Much later, the doors opened again showing a blond woman with a girl perhaps a few years older than me with blond hair also. Both the woman and the girl wore black, but at least white was present in the girl's dress, so it didn't quite feel like a funeral. They immediately approached Father and me. Grandpa and Grandma were with the old people that are their friends (I suppose). I was certainly sick of introductions. Some one should have warned me about all the people.  
  
"Good evening Daria, Petunia," said Father politely. I looked at the girl. She's Petunia, my half-sister? We don't even look alike at all. There was no resemblance between us, except she has Father's eyes. That was the only way you could tell she was an Evans. She looks a lot like her mother. The same long skinny neck and the very blond hair. I wondered whether or not I remembered wrong about Petty having a stepfather. I was about to ask why he wasn't here as well, but Father had said something.  
  
"Why don't you and Petunia go and talk to the other children," suggested Father. "And Lily, you are sitting between Grandma and me during dinner." I nodded and walked with Petunia to what I have named it, "The Children's Corner."  
  
"I-i-is it only your mother and you here?" I asked Petunia realizing how awkward my wording was and I was about to rephrase it when she answered haughtily.  
  
"No one else besides my mother and I were invited." She turned her sour expression towards me. "Why were you expecting someone else?" I stuttered a no. So maybe she doesn't have a stepfather.  
  
"So are you a 'Lady' like me?" I asked Petunia with curiosity. That was a large step for the shy little me, and her not answering my question make me more uncomfortable, even after the last attempt at conversation. I decided to rephrase the question. "I mean, I just found out this afternoon that I am Lady Lillian blah blah blah." Petunia jerked her head at me and gave me the most hateful look I have ever seen. Fortunately for us, the other children ran towards us.  
  
"Hi, I am Gwen," introduced the girl leading the troop of other kids. "I suppose you must be Lady Lillian, the reason this ball is here." Gwen turned to look at Petunia and asked, "Who are you? I apologize, but I have never seen you before, though I haven't seen Lady Lillian either." Petunia snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
"She is my half sister Petunia," I answered quickly wondering what has been learning all these years. It is probably the first thing in the etiquette guide that when spoken to, you reply politely no matter what.  
  
So the night got off to a rocky start. All the girls are surrounding me asking so many questions and completely ignoring Petunia. I felt bad but she just won't join any conversations. Not that she would be interested. Who would think question like "Wow, your limousine's really long," or "That dress you are wearing is gorgeous," or "You must be very rich (I got that one five times from a short chubby girl whose name I had the liberty of forgetting)," were interesting? Luckily for me, dinner was served and I made my way to Father and Grandma. To my utmost surprise, Petunia's mother is sitting next to Father with Petunia sitting next to her.  
  
"Hello Lily," greeted the women who now I remember as Daria. I nodded politely since food was already being served. Grandma chortled when Daria began an animate conversation with Father. I wonder what she has against Daria? She seems nice, perhaps a bit too nice, but at least she isn't despicable.  
  
Dinner actually finished sooner than I had expected. To my greatest discomfort, it was time for dancing. If this ball was organized for my "unveiling", how come I am not the center of attention? I don't mind being unnoticed, but things just don't make sense right now. Come to think of it, things have not made sense since I had gotten my Hogwarts letter.  
  
Oh bother! Daria has dragged Father to the dance floor and Grandpa and Grandma are too engrossed in the conversation going on to be of any company to me. I noticed Petunia sitting alone also so I decided to keep her company; however, as I approached my half sister, the other girls that I was speaking to earlier decided to burst my privacy bubble by joining me. I was stuck in another "Ask Lily" session. I don't see what is so entertaining about my life. I was shut in a large mansion with servants as my playmates with Father only seeing me a few days a year. I guess I lost my redhead temper when I snapped at those annoying bunch of ditzes. It took about two seconds more of verbal abuse to one girl who seemed to think she's my best friend to finally leave. They had finally gone away before the boys of those my father associated with made their decision to annoy me also. Only they were just less verbal, which could be a good thing if I was looking for a couple of dolts who muttered one syllable words when they couldn't answer it with a grunt. Why couldn't there be people who can actually challenge my brain? I could have at least had some entertainment having a lively conversation. Some kind of birthday party this was. (I had only realized it was a birthday part when a blond squeaky girl by the name of Elizabeth, or actually to be exact, Elizabeth Jenkins, daughter of the Prime Minister of Great Britain kindly informed me of such news. Honestly, when she was introducing herself, she seemed like she was actually comparing titles or something.)  
  
I certainly can't wait until school starts. Then I would be away from the excessive attention from people. I do wish Father were just an ordinary wealthy man instead of a duke. Oh no! I just realized I might inherit the title. someone please help me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When will September 1st come? I can't wait to get out of the public eye. Ever since I was revealed to the world at my birthday party, I have been stalked by the media everywhere I go. People actually lined up at our front gate just so they would catch a small glimpse of me when I am outside. Things got too disturbing for everyone in the house, even Grandma, when I found a photographer sitting on the tree by my bedroom window. Good thing I was wearing something more than my pajamas otherwise I would be completely humiliated, not to mention Grandma would have taken a sling shot and aim a coconut at the man's head. I don't think the actual royal family (whom I realized I was related to distantly) received as much attention as I got. Since every adult in the house is having a fit about the attention, I got locked inside a room in the far corner of the mansion where no one can get a picture of me, or an interview.  
  
PS: Next chapter should the Lily's first train ride to Hogwarts. The relationship between Lily and the Marauders will be clarified since I plan on having them meet. I'm not sure if I should write more about Lily's problem with the press. please tell me what I should do.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Answers of comments from reviewers!! *Fanfare!!  
  
Jessie: Actually, that is exactly what I'll be doing only hate is derived since when there is a mix of emotions, frustration is next, then comes hate. I am flattered by your comment about the story being "great" though for some reason, I doubt it will happen because I may have good ideas, but I am horrible at English.  
  
Sunkisses643: Thanks for that reassuring comment but just a little note: BOTH of my parents are scientists and work with chemistry. Just my luck, eh?  
  
Oliverwoddschick: Glad to see that you are back. I apologize for not actually updating a chapter on the last post, but the note was necessary.  
  
Ms. Perfect aka Nekkyoo Ema: OOH! Thank you for the site. That helped me with developing Lily's personality. Now the next challenge is finding out the hierarchical stepladder of Great Britain. Is Lily really supposed to be called "Lady" if her father is the duke? Oh whatever.  
  
AngelicPnai: Thank you!!! Good to see another happy reader. I am fluent in Chinese and currently learning Spanish. Now I get confused when it comes to grammar since they are different with each language.  
  
Paki Princezz: I'll try and hurry, but I can't make any promises. Seeing as. errg, just read the note.  
  
Lady Louisa: How flattering. Trust me, I am grinning like an idiot right now.  
  
Princess Potter: Of course I will write more. Why should I not when I have so many people actually asking for me to continue? You have no clue how great a moral boost I get when people actually review. 


	4. September First

Hogwarts Express  
  
September First finally came. I thought it would take forever since being shut in an isolated room is quite boring. Time goes by too slow. The servants were to show no indication of where I was and the telephone was still ringing off the hook. Father exploded during dinner one evening when there were three consecutive phone calls asking for an interview. My eyes widened to the size of saucer when Father's face matched the color of the cherries decorating the pie.  
  
"I will not have it!" cried Father sounding more like a sulking child of five years of age. Grandma looked at Grandpa for support since when is seeing your grown-up son pouting a settling scene? "How is she suppose to go to Kings Cross Station without the media knowing?" He was going to rip his hair out. "What am I suppose to answer when they ask me about Lily. 'Where is Lady Lillian your grace?' I can't do this!" We all looked at Father kindly. I hadn't realized how big of a problem me being a witch would bring to my family until now.  
  
"Father, why don't I owl the headmaster and tell him I will not be attending?" I suggested, though my heart broke as I uttered these words. Oh the sacrifices I make for my family.  
  
"No Lily. I would never do that to you. Not to mention your mother would come back from the dead to haunt me," said Father with all the dignity he could muster then. Imagine the duke of York and Albany with his hair disheveled because he kept on running his hand over it, not to mention he looked like a little boy scout ready for his first camping trip, so solemn.  
  
"Father, what exactly are Mother's wishes anyway? In this past month, I don't know how many times I have heard the word 'mother's wishes' from your mouth." I looked at Father expecting a good answer. Ever since I discovered how little of my own life I actually know, I have become more demanding of information.  
  
"Well, your mother knew you would be a witch. She hired one of the people in your great-grandmother's lot to analyze her family history to see if you would be magical. It turns out that you had a high chance of being a witch. When you were born, we developed a plan to keep you hidden so when you actually do go to Hogwarts, there is nothing amiss." I couldn't let Father continue anymore. Everything he had said didn't make sense.  
  
"Wait," I announced using various hand motions to cut Father off (he was already in lalaland). "You mean you deliberately kept me from the world just because I could be a witch?" Father nodded like he was a schoolboy being scolded for doing something wrong. "Well the plan certainly didn't work did it?" I asked more venomously than I had intended it to sound. Grandpa shot me a look to remind me of my manners.  
  
"We thought you weren't a witch since you haven't shown any evidence of being magical. Your mother had said if you were a witch, some odd things would happen around you. But those weird things didn't happen. That would be why your 'unveiling' as the media call it, happened even though you were suppose to be secret. That special occasion has been in planning since you were ten." I didn't how to react when Father said all this. He was never home to witness any weirdness from me, but I suppose he kept tabs on me with Maria. Then I became furious. Everyone who lives on the estate knew about my tendency to be magical and I was never informed in any way possible. I suppose Grandpa noticed and he had always been the more passive one among us.  
  
"Lily, why don't you go check on your stuff? Double check to see if you left anything," commanded with the voice he would use during parliament meetings. My only option was to do exactly as he said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With some help, Father was able to develop a plan to spare me from the media. That included sacrifices on his part as well as my grandparents. They would need to go back to "work" a week early and they would be taking the train in Kings Cross Station. That way, I can hide among three adults so I can be hidden. Of course being the sneaky press those nosy people were, I was caught within five minutes of leaving the front door. Someone took a picture of me, and my sighting spread faster than raging floodwaters. When we got to the train station, there were people ambushing our group to get at least a photograph. We had to act as though nothing had happened. I stepped out the car with more grace than I ever thought I had (God bless my dance teacher!) and whispered through my teeth to Grandpa, the only person near enough to hear,  
  
"Why do they think I am so interesting?" I asked out of exasperation. "Why can't they attack the queen or the crown prince or something?"  
  
"That cockamamie plan didn't work!" cursed Grandpa to no one in particular. I had never seen him so annoyed; he is usually lighthearted and cheerful. Then the answer became clear when he mumbled, ". and it cost me a week of vacation too!" whether this comment was meant to be funny, I didn't know, but I couldn't keep myself from laughing. My good disposition was taken away when a photographer took a picture of me smiling and I cursed every person present.  
  
Getting through the mass media wasn't the hardest part. The most difficult task was getting me to platform 9 ¾. I had to run into the wall between platforms nine and ten (this information was kindly given to me by Mrs. Potter, who said she would meet me on the platform, which is platform 9 ¾ of course). We had to divert the attention of the media to somewhere else so the children carrying owls and rats won't be caught on tape. Headline: "Children Disappearing Through Platform" now add that to "One of Britain's Own Nobility Disappears Through Brick Wall" and we would get tabloid crazy. Every respectable newspaper in the city would be a tabloid for one edition. I shudder to think the consequences both for me as well as every other person in the world.  
  
"Daddy I need to go to the restroom," I said tugging on the sleeve of Father's suit. That would be the cue to leave. Our driver had driven us to a gate where there would be a restroom between the platform Father, Grandma, and Grandpa would be boarding and my platform 9 ¾. At least the journalists had enough decency to not follow me to the ladies' room or wait there until I get out. I couldn't take my trunk with me for obvious reasons, so Father used Burma, the owl Mrs. Potter bought for me to inform the headmaster of my situation. I walked to the restroom, enter one door, exited from another and headed my way to the platform. I had a few people giving second looks. I am not sure if that is from me walking myself in a large, crowded public area or because they thought I looked like me, as in Lady Lillian me.  
  
By the platform, there were children all ages walking into the large wall. I waited until a large crowd of people walked by before I tried my luck at reacquainting with the stones. The funny sensation of walking through a solid made me grip my ticket tighter until I saw the actual platform and by then, my ticket was wrinkled beyond recognition.  
  
"Hey, are you Lady Lillian?" asked a girl around my age. She had brown hair and had the prettiest blue eyes. I wasn't sure what to feel when she asked me that.  
  
"Erm. uh. do I have to answer that?" I asked her nervously. She didn't have time to explain before two boys walked over.  
  
"I saw your face on the paper!" shouted one of the boys attracting attention.  
  
"You are Lady Lillian!" cried out his friend.  
  
"No," I said slowing shaking my head, "I just look like her. I have been getting that a lot lately." The three looked almost convinced and two familiar dark haired boys came over shouting my name, my full name to be exact.  
  
"Hey Lily!" I looked at the two.  
  
"Hello Miss Lillian Evelyn Evans," said James with mocking deference and Sirius took an over exaggerated bow that gave the girl behind him a great view of his rear end.  
  
"You must be mistaken. I am certainly not Lillian Evans. I am Lily Ivies," I answered smoothly, so much for trying to keep a low profile.  
  
"Quite lying Lily," said Sirius. "You don't need to deny your name." I glowered at the two boys.  
  
"So you are Lady Lily!" shouted the first girl in amazement. "I am Amanda Acra, but I would prefer Mandy. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, but I am not Lady Lillian," I replied once again denying my name, title, and everything else belong to me.  
  
"Lady?! What do you mean?" asked Sirius flabbergasted. "She is definitely not a 'Lady'. More like a girl, an eleven-year old girl who also happens to be a witch." I nodded in agreement.  
  
"I am just a normal girl, not a 'Lady'," I finished sounding more like I am trying to convince myself. After all, what can be a better way to lie when you believe your own lie?  
  
"Don't kid yourself Sirius," said James. "She is Lady Lillian, daughter of the Duke of York and Albany." Sirius still looked like he didn't believe it and that was good for me, but Mandy looked like she's is having a battle inside her brain. James continued to explain to them, and the two boys who decided to join the discussion of my identity while I made slashing motions around my neck.  
  
"I don't know why she is in denial, but she is Lady Lillian. Mother told me," continued James not bothering to notice any of my signals. It's my title he is talking about and I should think he would ask for permission before letting the whole world know!  
  
"Is that right Lily?" asked Sirius. As if I would admit this. I sniffed and walked to the train not caring about not speaking to Mrs. Potter. Most of the compartments were still empty so I found one near the middle.  
  
The inside of compartment was red, like the outer color of the train as well as every other area on the train. I sat in silence thinking about what life would be like at Hogwarts. Would I have friends? The chance certainly looked grim if I wanted to stay low. Even if I did befriend someone, would I be able to trust them enough with what my name carries? I had thought the wizarding world would know nothing of the world I live in but I guess I am not the only witch who lived in muggle England. Being drowned in these gloomy thoughts made me want my stuff, which contained books that would distract me long enough for the entire train ride. Maria had thought I was moving my entire library to Hogwarts when I was packing the books.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Aiiiiiii! Miss Lily, are you moving to your boarding school?" asked Maria with her bright smile.  
  
"Of course. I am going to live there for the entire year," I answered good- naturedly. But my happiness vanished in a second. "Oh I am going to miss everybody so much." I said trying to hold back my tears. Maria brought me into a hug and said her comforting words.  
  
"Don't worry my sweet. I will always be with you no matter what," she said with her voice cracking. It must be hard on everyone also. I had never left the house for even half a day and now I am suddenly leaving for Scotland, which happens to be thousands of kilometers away! "On a happier note, you will be back for Christmas and Easter. There is absolutely no way we are letting you stay."  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
I smiled back at those comforting words and noticed I had tears rolling down my cheek. A knock was heard from outside. I walked begrudgingly since I didn't feel like having any company. Before I opened the door, I dried my tears.  
  
"Hello Lily!" said a voice sounding like Mrs. Potter's. I looked up and indeed, it was Mrs. Potter!  
  
"Hi!" I exclaimed happily. She won't bother me about my family. "I am sorry I didn't go look for you." She nodded knowingly.  
  
"I noticed." My eyebrow automatically rose in suspicion. "Professor Dumbledore received your owl about your dilemma so here I am, giving you your trunks." My jaw dropped in surprise. I hadn't noticed the big thing next to her until now. "I believe your owl is quite indignant," said Mrs. Potter showing Burma in a cage fluttering like mad when she saw me.  
  
"Lily, I want to tell you something before I leave," Mrs. Potter lowered herself to my level before continuing. "I know you probably don't like all the attention you are getting, but that shouldn't prevent you from being who you really are."  
  
"James told me you were denying your name." I rolled my eyes mentally. He really has a big mouth.  
  
"I understand Mrs. Potter, I mean Evelyn." Mrs. Potter pinched my left cheek and smiled before bidding me goodbye and went off muttering something about telling James to not get in trouble. Some one had tapped on my shoulder rather hard. I turned around annoyed.  
  
"What?" I asked the boy perhaps a little older than me with the whitest blond hair and a pointy nose.  
  
"I believe you are in my compartment," answered the boy snootily.  
  
"I am sorry," I answered sarcastically. "I didn't know reserving seats were possible." Normally I would be ashamed for being so short tempered but there is something about this boy I didn't like. Perhaps the aristocratic way he holds himself.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" asked the boy menacingly.  
  
"No," I answered mimicking his motion of being right in my face.  
  
"You must be a mudblood then," said the boy curtly. He rose his chin and said, "Lesson number one: I am Lucius Malfoy. Lesson number two: you should not offend a Malfoy. We are quite an influential family."  
  
"Hey Lucius!" shouted a boy of his age who looked at lot more barbaric. He was huge, like a large piece of rock. He didn't look very smart either. "We found a better compartment." The blond haired boy sniffed and walked away from me. I actually rolled my eyes and walked back into my compartment only to find Mandy right by the sliding door.  
  
"May I join you?" she asked timidly. I nodded; there wasn't much I could do. I couldn't say, "No, you can't because I want to be alone." That would just be too rude. Mandy came in and saw my trunk and owl. "I didn't notice you carrying these before." She looked at me in wonder.  
  
"No, no," I exclaimed immediately, "I did not conjure these. A friend of mine brought them to me because I couldn't make my getaway from the media carrying an owl and a large trunk, so she brought it to me." Mandy nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"I want you to tell me the truth. Are you Lady Lillian?" she was so solemn when she asked. I looked down at the ground and nodded. To my surprise, she didn't say anything about it. "You might want to put your trunks were they belong," said Mandy again as she pointed at the pile of stuff in the middle of the room belonging to me.  
  
Mandy helped me move my trunk to the back of the train. I suppose she felt more at ease with me after our walk. It was very entertaining, every student that was in our way jumped to the side since we were paying too much attention to moving our trunk. A furious second year yelled at us when we almost ran over his rat.  
  
"Why don't you two ditzes levitate the stupid thing?" he cried out. Me being the naïve girl I was, got equally mad when he cried out.  
  
"Who are you calling a ditz? If anyone had to be a ditz it would be you." Mandy tapped me on my shoulder whispering for me to stop.  
  
"Whom may I ask are you speaking to?" came the overbearing voice of the blond boy I encountered earlier.  
  
"I was certainly not speaking to you," I snapped back.  
  
"Watch out mudblood, you should not insult those above you." I was pretty furious when he said that but Mandy dragged me away and I only go to scream one insult at him.  
  
"I can insult whoever I want you lousy excuse for a person!" The look on the boy's face was priceless. His jaw dropped to the center of the earth and his pale face was now a crimson shade of red. We went back to pushing my trunk giggling like mad since he looked like he was petrified.  
  
"Wow, Lady Lily, I never thought a noble would be so." she trailed off searching for the correct word to describe my latest outburst.  
  
"Un-noble you mean?" I added grinning at the thought of maybe I might have a friend. She nodded slowly at my wording.  
  
"Come on. I want to go back to the compartment. What did you put in here? It weighs a ton!"  
  
"Oh just books," I answered shrugging my shoulder as we finally got to our destination.  
  
"Now the question is how many books."  
  
"Oh, our course books, my light reading books, the English Classics, and there are a few more in there," I answered her with a wide grin. She rolled her eyes and flexed her arm on a second thought.  
  
"Hmm, I might gain some muscle this way." I looked at her flimsy arm and couldn't hold my laughter.  
  
"Right, as if that will ever happen. Your arm is all bone!" I exclaimed demonstrating how skinny she was since I could easily wrap my fingers around her wrist.  
  
"Well that is because you have long fingers." Our conversation continued to be pointless. The topic changed from our muscle to our muggle life to James and Sirius. I was having fun venting my anger at those two for blowing my cover.  
  
"He does not have the right to tell everyone what my title is," I complained. "You have no idea hard it was to finally be able to get out of the center of spotlight." Mandy was thoughtful for a second.  
  
"How hard was it to hide from the media? It isn't as if they could get into your mansion or whatever you live in." I didn't let her finish.  
  
"Of course they can't or at least they shouldn't be able to. I mean, one photographer got in and he was sitting on a tree right by my bedroom window!" I shouted obviously undignified.  
  
"Yikes, I understand why you want to be discrete." We were silent until a curse came our way.  
  
"Get down!" I called to Mandy. Both of us ducked the curse and it hit the about one-foot away from where we were standing. I turned around to see who the perpetrator was. I caught a glimpse of the familiar glow from the silvery blond hair. Some one with brown hair ducked as another spell came towards us.  
  
"Malfoy, come on, I didn't do anything!" shouted the girl with brown hair. She jumped away from another hex from the boy who now has green skin, red teeth, and a nose that is the size of Sweden. "Merlin's beard, someone stop this maniac!" I took one look at Mandy and both of us got our wands and put on our angelic smirks.  
  
"Oi, Mr. Malfoy!" called Mandy with a teasing tone. "May I call you that?" When she was taunting him, I decided to use my levitation charm, the one I mastered weeks ago and used it to raise the robe he was wearing. Giggles were heard all over the place. Too bad he decided to look down earlier than I had expected so he quickly found out I was the one who lifted his robe to reveal the most hideous pants, as well as very white chicken legs.  
  
"Mudblood! I thought I have told you already to not insult your superior!" yelled Malfoy going red in the face, but mixing with the green, he looked like a plum. Everyone witnessing this giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"Well, Fruity-licious," said the brown haired girl finally breaking her silence. "You might want to hide your lovely face in your compartment. I don't think Narcissa would like seeing you like this." Malfoy stomped back to his compartment. I turned to look at Mandy. She was still holding her stomach.  
  
"Come Mandy, we can't stand in here and laugh all day." She followed with a smile still on her face. We walked calmly to our compartment and burst out laughing right as the door closed. "I - I had to use everything - I learned from my - manners mistress to not laugh at him," I choked out between my laughs.  
  
We settled down after a few more minutes of reminiscing and I looked at Mandy hoping she could help me with something that was bothering me.  
  
"Mandy, what does "Mudblood' mean?" She shrugged, digging in her carry on bag for something.  
  
"Ahah! I found it!" in her hand, was a Hershey's chocolate bar. It was enormous; I didn't think people made chocolates that big. The ones I get are part of little tiny truffles.  
  
"My, that chocolate is big." I exclaimed examining the snack in her hand.  
  
"No, that is normal size. You can find them anywhere." I still looked dubious. "Don't tell me you haven't been to candy stores," said Mandy quite disturbed. I shook my head. Nope, never been in one. I have always seen it on my few trips outside of the house.  
  
"I never went out of my house before." Mandy was distracted by a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" she opened the door, and there were two identical girls standing there. Both of them had brown hair and looked like the girl that was dueling with Malfoy. "Er, hi!" exclaimed Mandy unsure of what to do. I still remembered when my manners mistress told me about being polite and open to people.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"That would great," answered the twins stepping in with Mandy closing the doors. "I am Arabella Figg, and this is my twin sister Ariel." I looked at both of them in wonder.  
  
"Who was the one that was dueling with the albino boy?" asked Mandy feeling the same thing I was feeling when I first saw those two. A very sharp knock came from the outside.  
  
"Quick, don't let them in!!" the twins ran to the door and pushed it so there was no possible way of opening it. 


	5. Hogwarts Express and the Sorting

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not seen from the Harry Potter books. The basic plot is mine too.  
  
  
  
Thank you my betas. Even though only one of them actually send a revision... Oh well, they have a life other than waiting for me to write.  
  
  
  
Hogwarts Express and School  
  
"Quick, don't let them in!" cried out the twins. Mandy and I stood our ground. A voice came from the other side over the loud knocking.  
  
"Figg! You can't run away forever!" the voice sounded very familiar. Another familiar voice said something too.  
  
"Why did you change him back?" Yes, my suspicions were confirmed. Those two voices belonged to James and Sirius.  
  
"James, I don't know what you are talking about," I called out innocently. The knocking stopped. "Good, I was wondering when your fists would hurt." Arabella and Ariel were trying to refrain from laughing at my tactics.  
  
"Lily?" asked what seemed to sound like a dumbfounded James after a long moment of silence.  
  
"No," I said sweetly. "I believe you were suppose to call me Lady Lillian." Mandy sniggered.  
  
"There is someone else in there," said a voice I did not recognize.  
  
"Of course there is. You don't think I would sit here all by my self do you?" my voice turned menacing. What perfect timing for James and Sirius since I was complaining about him only a little earlier.  
  
"Please Lily, let us in," begged Sirius. Arabella and Ariel both shook their head vigorously.  
  
"Why should I?" I asked hoping that would discourage them.  
  
"Why would you not want us in here?" asked James using the same technique I was using. We didn't answer. It seemed like the boys were going to stay outside the door for a very long time.  
  
"Why don't we just ignore them?" mouthed Arabella. Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement.  
  
"So Mandy, what were we talking about?" I asked turning to Mandy. Before she could answer, the doors were getting banged on again. "What Potter?" I shouted loosing my patience. Arabella and Ariel moved out of my way when I walked towards the door. Both of the girls decided to hide behind a very small Mandy. I swung the door open; it hit to wall with a loud bang and bounced closed again. A chubby boy with mousy blond hair shrunk back. Another unknown boy with light brown hair smiled apologetically. I looked at James and Sirius; James was looking like how he usually did with the messy hair and glasses. Sirius had a guilty aura on him; the expression he had on his face was too innocent be believable. "What are you up to?" all four boy shook their heads.  
  
"So why would you want Fig, or whoever you were looking for?" I purposely pronounced the name like the fruit and acted clueless. The little chubby boy was about to say something but the other boys kept him quiet. All four of them mumbled distinct apologies and scurried off. I looked at their backs with suspicion. Something doesn't feel right. I turned and walked in to my compartment. Mandy and the twins were settled on the seats and Mandy was explaining to them about a Hershey's chocolate bar. Their conversation stopped immediately as I walked in.  
  
"Oh don't stop just because of me." Mandy rose her finger and was pointing it at me while speaking gibberish. Arabella and Ariel looked at me with amused expression.  
  
"Oh my," said Mandy finally gathering her wits. "What happened to you?" I looked at her hard. What did she mean? I went to my pack that had some daily essentials (books, comb, mirror, and notebook) and took out my mirror.  
  
"Potter, Black!" I growled through my teeth. "Oh those immature idiots!" Mandy was afraid and Ariel looked apologetic. Of course I would be mad. First I get my cover blown because of James' big mouth, and then my hair was turned pink with purple splotches that could be called dots decorating it.  
  
"I am sorry," whispered Ariel. "I thought since you knew James and Sirius, you would know what they are famous for. or infamous for rather." I probably looked lost.  
  
"James and Sirius are extreme pranksters. They play jokes on everyone. Malfoy got his makeover done by those two. We took off the potpourri of curses and hexes on Malfoy so James and Sirius are quite mad at us," answered Arabella trying to clear up the mess. I sighed, so that was what Mrs. Potter meant when she was mumbling about keeping James out of trouble.  
  
"So can you take off whatever they send me? I have a counter-spell book but I don't know what they used." Arabella nodded. She got out her wand and started working on my hair.  
  
"They always use this one on girls' hair. I don't know how many times Ariel got cursed with it." I looked at the shyer twin; the ice between her and us was broken.  
  
"They used that at Bella and my birthday party," explained Ariel eagerly. "I was opening the present they sent us and when the ribbon was untied, a puff of smoke came out and when it cleared, both Bella and I got our new hairstyles."  
  
"I am sorry," I apologized on the behalf of James and Sirius.  
  
"Oh don't be," said Ariel, some one knocked on the door of our compartment. It was a gentle knock so Mandy decided it was safe to open it. Outside the threshold was a plump lady with carts full of snacks, though they had strange names. There were Cauldron Cakes, and Chocolate Frogs, to name a few! But there was also the traditional jellybean; only it was called Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans instead of Jellybellys. The Figg twins chose their candy expertly. I was hungry and since I didn't know what to choose, I took a little bit of everything. The pile could be considered a small mountain when I finished. The food cost one galleon.  
  
"Wow! Are you that hungry? Or are you one of those people who can eat all they want and still have a nice figure?" asked Arabella with her jaw inches from the floor.  
  
"I think I did get a little too much," I said after I saw how small the twin's pile was. I dumped the candy near Mandy, who was enjoying her Hershey's chocolate bar.  
  
"What do you mean by 'a little too much'? You can probably feed a giant that much and still have some left," said Ariel.  
  
"I'll mail some back home then," I said decidedly so there was no further discussion of my snack.  
  
My snack might have been enough to feed a giant, but it certainly wasn't enough to feed four girls. Mandy decided to try the candies from the wizarding world and I suppose that brought up everyone's appetite. By the end, I had one box of jellybeans and one chocolate frog.  
  
"Too much eh?" I asked Ariel smirking. Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh! I think I am going to get fat if I keep eating sweets like this," said Mandy clutching her stomach. Arabella or Bella as she prefers to be called, rolled her eyes.  
  
"If you are going to get fat, then I am going to blow up like a balloon," Mandy was about to protest, but Bella shushed her, "Do you see how skinny you are?" She blushed.  
  
"Well I certainly didn't feel small when both of you thought you could hide behind me!" Mandy teased. We broke into laughter again. That lasted until our stomachs hurt, because we would take just one look at each other and the laughter would start again. I think we did have a little too much sugar on that trip.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For the rest of the train ride, everyone shared funny stories. Mandy told us the embarrassing tales of when she was around three or four years old at her family's beach house in the Mediterranean Sea. Since I didn't have a story entertaining enough to share, I was contented with listening to stories from Bella and Ariel.  
  
"I think it was at one of our parents' social gala when we first met James and Sirius," Ariel began. "We found them putting itching powder on the coats of the adults who were present. Then it was after dinner, since everyone was dancing, the boys were under the punch bowl table."  
  
"Ariel and I were under it too since we were the only girls and for some reason, we were always attacked by adults pinching our faces and muttering how absolutely adorable we were in the dresses mum made us were." Mandy made a face and I was unfazed. What was wrong with the dresses that made them dislike the clothing?  
  
"Lily, the dresses were tickle-me pink with white frilly laces decorating it," explained Ariel.  
  
"How cute!" I exclaimed. The three other girls gave me a look. "What?" I asked in bewilderment. What's wrong with pink and white laces?  
  
"Are you out of your mind Lily?" asked Bella. "Whatever," she said again going back on subject. "Well, we realized James and Sirius were hiding Dungbombs."  
  
"What are Dungbombs?" asked Mandy voicing my concern as well. I didn't feel like asking since I still haven't recovered from the embarrassment about the dresses.  
  
"They are bombs that let out a horrid smell," explained Bella vaguely. "Well, when the adults were tired and wanted their drinks, the Dungbombs were set off. The entire hall reeked with the scent of rotten eggs, rancid milk, and the like." We all wrinkled our noses at that thought.  
  
"No wonder Mrs. Potter wanted to talk to James about not getting in trouble," I muttered to myself mainly.  
  
"Yes, but we all know that will never happen," said Ariel sadly. She didn't seem very happy about the pranks James and Sirius played. "I really hope I am not in their house."  
  
"Houses? What houses?" I asked puzzled at the term. "There are individual houses we get to live in? You mean the school is not one building?" I asked another string of questions.  
  
"Houses are just the unit of categorization of one group of people with similar personalities or goal or hobbies," explained Ariel. Then Bella took over.  
  
"There are four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin," said Bella counting them on her fingers. "Ravenclaws are usually the more studious type. Hufflepuffs are considered the most loyal. Most people seem to look down on them since they aren't very popular. Gryffindors are the brave or courageous. Basically, they're the typical knight like, noble sort of people. Then there is Slytherin," Bella made a face, "they are very ambitious and cunning. Most of them are stuck up and very mean. The albino boy we were helping (though he doesn't believe that to be true) was a second year Slytherin."  
  
"So what house do you think you will be?" Mandy inquired at the twins. I cocked my head in curiosity as well.  
  
"Well, I think I will be a Gryffindor," said Bella quickly and puffing her chest in a comical way.  
  
"I don't know." Ariel started. "Perhaps Ravenclaw. I am not very brave." Bella became indignant when her twin said that.  
  
"What do you mean? You are brave," Ariel shook her head. She quickly directed the attention towards us.  
  
"So what house do you think you will be in with what you know of each house?" Bella glared at her twin's tactics, but was cheery again when she looked at us.  
  
"I really don't know," I started. "Maybe Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Bella and Ariel gasped. "What did I say wrong now?" I asked them annoyed. Getting all those surprise looks do become disconcerting after the umpteenth one. The jaws were still a few inches from the floor. Mandy shrugged and pushed their mouths closed.  
  
"So?" asked Mandy impatiently. "I think I'd go well in Slytherin as well. All of the houses seem to fit me pretty well, except Ravenclaw. There is absolutely no way I would like to study."  
  
"Slytherin usually do not accept Muggle-borns," replied Ariel carefully, though I didn't understand why she was careful.  
  
"Why is that?" I asked stubbornly. I was really all non-magical. My great-grandmother was a witch, and so was the rest of her family.  
  
"Well, you would get teased a lot and you probably won't get along with the others," explained Ariel still maintaining her cautious voice. Bella took a big breath and let it out rapidly.  
  
"They would insult you with demeaning terms like Mudblood." The last word had caught my attention. A Mudblood, isn't that what the blond boy called me?  
  
"And what exactly does that mean?" I inquired more forcefully. Someone insulted me and I did not even know what he said was an insult. I really needed to know whether or not I needed to get revenge, or in my terms, re-dignify myself.  
  
"It means the blood of people without magic are considered dirty. like mud," said Bella furious. "I hate it when people use those terms. Some of the Muggle-burns are Hogwarts best students. The Headgirl last year was all muggle. She had no magically blood in her entire family." Mandy and I gave her a look of "how did you know".  
  
"Father is on the school governing board," said Ariel offhandedly. She was reading something called Hogwarts, a History. I suppose she had picked it up during one of our uncomfortable silent moments on the topic of Mudbloods.  
  
"What may I ask are you doing?" asked Bella putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Reading." That was the simple answer her twin gave not even looking up. Bella shook her head and mouthed, "She already finished it five times!" Then Bella's attention turned back to us.  
  
"So why were you so curious about what 'Mudblood' meant?" asked Bella. "Did you hear that term from somewhere?" Mandy nodded yes. Bella's face became cold. "Who." The statement was more like a demand then a question. Her eyes narrowed as if she was daring whoever that was to face her wrath. In this case, Malfoy was on the wrong end of the problem.  
  
"We heard it from the really blond boy," said Mandy. Bella's hand balled into fists.  
  
"So he really deserved what the Marauders did to him and congratulations to whoever lifted his robes." She was like the calm predator eyeing its prey; only she was looking at the direction of where Malfoy's compartment would be. Mandy had chosen to snicker at that moment.  
  
"What is so funny?" demanded Bella narrowing her eyes at her.  
  
"Lily is the one who lifted his robes," answered Mandy between giggles. Bella's face brightened.  
  
"Oh thank you so much! You saved my arse when you did that!" I looked at the brown haired girl, wrinkling my eyebrows. "That gave me enough time to catch myself."  
  
"So you were the one that was dueling Malfoy!" exclaimed Mandy like she had jut solved a difficult Arithmancy problem.  
  
"No," said Bella, "Ariel tried to reason with him before me." Upon hearing her name, Ariel looked up from her book.  
  
"Huh? What were you talking about?"  
  
Our conversations later were pointless since we talked about everything from the muggle world to the stars in the sky. Bella and Ariel had attempted to explain quidditch to Mandy and I, but that was hopeless. The conversation was dropped when a prefect told us to change.  
  
"Yay! We're here!" shouted someone from another compartment. The four of us went to exit to the train with the mass of students.  
  
"Lily!" shouted some one from behind. That was James. I winced when I heard Sirius' calling me as well. Ariel and Mandy both patted my shoulder in comfort. I begrudgingly turned around to face them. Why did I have to have such good manners then?  
  
"I believe we left out an introduction the last time we meet," announced the sandy haired boy. "I am Remus Lupin. The other boy I am sure you don't know is Peter Pettigrew. Idiot number one and two," Remus pointed to James and Sirius, respectively. I immediately took a liking to the boy, "had forgotten their manners." Snickers broke out from the boys. I suppose the secret pun had something to do with the trick they pulled earlier. Then a voice at a higher pitch said something that probably wasn't supposed to be said.  
  
"Hey! What happened to your hair?" It was short boy that would be Peter.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with her hair," said Bella coaxing him to say more.  
  
"Sirius had changed it earlier but now it is back to normal," replied the boy despite the other three boys' signals for him to stop. Instead he continued, "Are they able to reverse it?" Peter asked the others. Bella had a triumphant smile.  
  
"Sirius, do you have a say in the matter?" asked Ariel with the same grin. I looked at her with a confused expression. What on earth are they up to? To my surprise, Sirius had gotten a hiding place between James and Remus.  
  
"First years!" called a loud booming voice. "Over here!"  
  
Mandy, who had been quiet during the mini interrogation, spoke up. "Come on, I think we're suppose to go that way." She pointed in the direction of an extremely large person. He, or that was what I presumed, looked like a tree even from afar. Bella and Ariel were still torturing Sirius until Mandy rolled her eyes and dragged Bella away. Ariel quickly followed and I could tell the boys gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"First years, gather here!" said the giant once again as we approached. He led us to a large bunch of rowboats after a short walk. "Four to a boat!" Mandy, the Figg twins and I set out to find an empty. Much to everyone's distaste, there were none. Three boats had extra room. One boat had two girls who quickly waived Ariel and Arabella over. I suppose they had met earlier. The other two boats only had one space left. That meant Mandy and I would not be able to be together. The giant kindly rushed us to get in.  
  
"Don't worry lass. You will be together soon enough." I looked at his surprisingly kind smile and headed toward the nearest one. To my utter disappointment, that happened to be filled with the two questioning boys on the platform and an arrogant looking boy whose hair looked too shiny to be normal.  
  
"Hello," I said the usual greeting to ease the discomfort while I took a seat in front of the two friends and next to the greasy haired boy. The two behind me muttered incoherent Hi's as the other boy only scooted away from me and eyeing me in contempt. He had no right to do that if contempt was present, I should have been the one expressing it. Why would anyone respect a person who looked as if he had never discovered the existence of shampoo! Mandy and the twin gave me comforting looks before the rowboats moved on their own. I gasped mentally, but the obnoxious boy had noticed and his sour expression turned to one of a sneer. I chose to ignore him and busy myself with eyeing the large amount of water in front of me.  
  
The lake had looked like an ocean before we saw the tip of the castle I will call home for the next term. With glistening lights illuminating the large spectacle, the sight looked like one of a fairy tale. That reminded me of a picture of the castle of Prince Charming in Cinderella shown in a movie made by the Walt Disney Company in America. Being too engrossed in the scene, a large splash made me jump. Laughter broke out and I search for the root of humor.  
  
"Sirius, what did you think you were doing?" shouted a furious Peter. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. Somehow I don't believe he would fit in well with people like James and Sirius.  
  
"Sorry Pete. I just couldn't resist," snickered Sirius, along with the rest of students. "You were just too close to the edge." No one bothered to help the poor boy out. If I had been closer to the front, where they were, I would have offered my assistance.  
  
"Aw, how horrible of them," I muttered shaking my head. Saying that made me feel like a mother hen and I felt more uncomfortable when my "perky" neighbor added his input.  
  
"He deserved it. sticking around those three blundering idiots!" I hadn't responded so he turned his face to me. The sneer was irritating me. If I hadn't heard Maria's voice in my head, the palm of my hand would have made an unwelcoming introduction to his cheek. I was mad at him for saying that even though I agreed with the "blundering idiot" part for James and Sirius. He might have been half-correct but Remus seemed gentlemanly and Peter was such a darling. I kept silence. A tiny "whoop" was heard as a large tentacle lifted Peter out. Then, I had the sudden shameful thought of the tentacle lifting my neighbor and do a javelin through across the lake. The few hundred yards away from the castle seemed a lifetime away. I tried to look for Mandy, Bella, and Ariel but the sun had gone down a long time ago and I could barely make out people's silhouettes, much less tell them apart.  
  
"Alright! We are here!" announced the giant man as we were near enough to realize the enormously large size of the castle. I had completely forgotten he was with us since he hadn't done anything to get Peter out.  
  
"May I help you Lady Lillian?" asked the mock courteous voice belong to Sirius Black. I raised my eyebrow at his extended hand. Why did I get the feeling to not touch it?  
  
"No thank you Mr. Black." I rolled my eyes and stepped out of my boat. I suppose the two boys behind me had lost their curiosity about my identity. That was fine. I didn't mind it at all. Taking a happy step to Mandy, Bella and Ariel, I heard the sarcastic voice of the slimy git whose name I did not care to know.  
  
"Lady?" he asked me with a mean tease ringing from his tone.  
  
"No, no that is not my name. It is Lily. It may sound like Lady but I assure you Lady is not a name." The four boys and my new friends couldn't help but giggle. The fact that the boys were giggling was enough for me to lose my indifferent expression.  
  
"Are these the First years, Hagrid?" asked a stern voice from somewhere near the main gate. The giant man affirmed this and we were turned over to the stern professor.  
  
"I am Professor McGonagall and I welcome you to Hogwarts." She looked around evaluating every student with her intense gaze. "You will each be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." Excited whispered spread through the crowd. Bella and Ariel initiated a knowing smile and Mandy and I had the identical happy faces. The professor waited until the students quieted before continuing.  
  
"Your houses will be like you family. The parts of the castle designated for each house would be your home while your common rooms would be similar to your house's family room. There will be the House Cup awarded for the house with the most points. You may earn points by your good behavior while disruptive actions will cost you. I believe the students are ready for you. Please make yourselves presentable." She eyed Peter's drenched robes in disgust. The grand doors of the hall automatically opened to reveal the large gathering of students and teachers. We followed the quick stepped teacher and stopped right in front of the Professor's table.  
  
"I will call your name and you will put on the sorting hat." Professor McGonagall looked in the direction of the old weathered hat. As if on cue, it broke into song about each of the houses. The descriptions were basically what Bella and Ariel had told us. When Professor McGonagall started calling out the students' names, Mandy became very nervous.  
  
"My last name begins with an 'A'!" she whined. I had forgotten about that. Oops, just a minor mistake on my part.  
  
"Don't worry. It is just a house," I said what I hoped were comforting words. She didn't have time to answer.  
  
"ACRA, Amanda!" called the deputy headmistress. Mandy turned around, winked, and crossed her fingers. The hat stayed on her head for perhaps ten seconds before it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone in the hall clapped politely. Next came a few other A's and B's were next.  
  
"Black, Sirius!" called the professor. Laughter broke out once again among the first years since Sirius proved to not judge someone by his or her name. He confidently placed the hat on his head and within seconds, it shouted Gryffindor. To my surprise, Sirius was the only B this year so C's were next and a few D's followed. I happily thought Ev was pretty late in the alphabet so I still had some time to guess what the hat would do. I really hope it didn't read minds. That would just be embarrassing.  
  
"Evans, Lillian!" A few people stared and I suppose that was because I looked startled.  
  
"Already?" I asked to no one in particular. Ariel shoved me forward and Bella rolled her eyes meaning to say "of course dummy." The walk to the stool seemed longer than expected. I gently picked up the old hat and perhaps it was just me, but I could have sworn it smiled.  
  
"Ah, I know your great-grandmother. She was the studious type. In Ravenclaw I believe - you say you might like that? Well, let me see. Um, no, you are a tad more fun than always study." I felt my cheeks burn. So maybe the hat does read minds.  
  
"No dearie, I don't read minds. You told me that whether you believe it or not. I only look for the personality." The hat was silent for a few moments. I scanned the room looking for people's reactions. It hadn't taken others that long.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" I asked the hat, feeling somewhat foolish.  
  
"Oh no. You are quite difficult to sort. Not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. That is for sure. Slytherin can't do. Would you like Gryffindor?"  
  
"But I am not brave," I protested.  
  
"Bravery is not merely being not afraid of small dark spaces," the hat explained. How did she know I was claustrophobic?  
  
"I suppose that would be fine. Mandy is there." The problem was resolved when the Sorting Hat yelled Gryffindor. Sirius whistled and clapped like a lunatic while Mandy, who happened to be next to him shrieked as she applauded.  
  
"Lily!" called Sirius overdramatically. "We thought we had lost you over there!" He resumed the theatrics by pulling Mandy and I into a tight hug and emitting what I guess would be sniffing sounds.  
  
"Let go! I can't breathe!" complained Mandy wrenching Sirius' arm away from her neck. I looked around at the other Gryffindors to seek help, but was met with many amused looks. It was when Bella was to be sorted did Sirius finally let go.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat with a beaming Bella skipping towards us. We didn't do many of the congratulatory ceremony Sirius had planned since Ariel was to be sorting. Disappointing groans were heard when the other Figg twin was placed in Ravenclaw. Gryffindor received its share of First years between the letters F to O. One of which was Remus Lupin. He smiled happily as he joined us and the ever so polite Sirius shoved Mandy out of the way to give room for his friend. Mandy scowled but she was happy since that gave her a little more distance from the unpredictable black haired wizard.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter." He had probably sat on the stool for nearly as I as I had. And the most coincidental thing was he was sorted in Gryffindor as well. Sirius and Remus each gave the short boy a pat and resumed seated since James would be sorted soon.  
  
"Potter, James." Before James put on the hat, he waved at the headmaster. I had stared too long since the old man had caught me staring and winked. I felt my cheeks burn for the second time tonight.  
  
"Jamie!" squealed Sirius once again. All of the Gryffindors groaned as they prepared themselves for another episode of "Sirius, the Drama Queen". He did the ceremonial hug and James managed to choke Sirius before he was the victim. "James, let go." Everyone who heard burst out in muffled snickers since Sirius usually did the choking. The four friends were reunited and I could feel the mischief rising in the air.  
  
The sorting was finally over. The latter half was not as exciting since James was the last person for me to expect the outcome. The un-neighborly boy I had to sit with in the boat was named Severus Snape and he was Slytherin. To my astonishment (not really), he joined Malfoy and his two cronies. I could have guessed they were friends. They had the same aversion for The Boys, the Figg twins, and me.  
  
How sad, the first day hadn't truly started and I already had two people sneering at me. At least I had three loveable friends and two annoying acquaintances.  
  
Postscript: The next part would be a series of mishaps for Lily and others.  
  
Was it just my confused brain or was chapter four and three really twisted? I had thought I deleted the author notes, but grrr. maybe I did something wrong. Also, I want to apologize for the long delay. If my school schedule keeps on being at least three tests per week along with a presentation, I won't be able to update frequently, not to mention I won't even be able to write at all! If you would like me to e-mail you when I do update, let me know somehow (e-mail or review or something). School has already taken over my life.  
  
Thanks for reading. Tata!  
  
Appreciation Notes:  
  
Emma: I had said earlier the ficcy is going to be somewhat love/hate (make that dislike, grudge, etc.), but I'll see what I can do about your idea. Hmm, maybe Lily are friends with them earlier and after a summer, James changes and Lily gets annoyed with him.  
  
Jess the Great: Good thing whatever you are confused about is cleared up. If there are anymore questions, just let me know and I will explain.  
  
Meghan: Thanks for the review. Compliments are always a nice side dish to writing.  
  
Jackie: I just love the encouraging words. okay maybe not love, but reeeaaally like.  
  
Rachna: Thanks for the offer, but I already have three. And I realized having multiple betas is a bit hard when reviewing their corrections since my brain just have a hard time getting all the corrections. 


	6. Classes

I have a few technical difficulties yesterday. sorry.  
  
Important Author's notes: (or you could just read the bold fonts)  
  
Sorry about the tardiness of this chapter. The only life I have is school and so far, it has done a good job of using all my time. And I am currently stopping for a while since I have a research paper I am working on and PSATs was only a week ago. Not to mention disastrous English classes that well, to say the least, has put my self-confidence in writing at an all- time low. So, please do not expect the next chapter to be up within the next two and half weeks. All I have of that right now is one page of flying lessons.  
  
ALSO! I have added some additional information about Lily's family in the second chapter (Just a little more: Mrs. Potter's grandma was friends with Lily's great-grandma). Also there is more about Petunia.  
  
These would be scene from Lily's first few years at Hogwarts. I am writing them separately since I have a mental block as to how to combine them. I think after the next chapter, I will fast forward (ooh! That was a funny book) to the later years. Perhaps fifth year or maybe sixth. I'll take a vote on that later.  
  
Well, here is the chappie!  
  
  
  
Classes  
  
Our very first class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. During breakfast some of the older students gave us helpful tips on each of the teachers.  
  
"McGonagall is tough, but if you pay attention and are not too difficult, you should be on her good side." Mandy, Bella, and I all listened intently since our very first impression of the professor was quite intimidating. A giant man even gave the witch a lot of respect.  
  
"Binns is very boring. He died about two years ago and he's still teaching," said a student who looked like a fifth year. Mandy's and mine eyes widened to the size of saucers.  
  
"What do you mean? You can't teach when you are dead," Mandy began disbelievingly. "How does he? Unless he's a ghost, of course." The look on the senior student's face convinced us.  
  
"He's a ghost?" I asked for some sort of reassuring feeling. "Other than that the class is normal, right?" my eyebrows rose in expectation. The older student laughed slightly.  
  
"I wouldn't call it normal, but I suppose." Bella, being the more suspecting out of all the three of us, pressured for the student to continue.  
  
"Why would it be not normal?"  
  
"His class is as boring as a goldfish," said another student spreading butter on her muffin. ("Hey!" shouted Mandy indignantly. "Don't make fun of goldfish!") "All we do in his class is listen to his lecture. He is so engrossed in his own lecture that he doesn't even notice his pupils falling asleep. I have had him for five years and he still doesn't know my name. Honestly. How can he get Cherry from Hannah? Or Cecil or Doreen?" We left the fifth year student to complain alone.  
  
"Greenwood is the Herbology teacher, which is rather obvious from his name. It's a bit of a joke around here. He's the Ravenclaw head and his classes are entertaining. Most of them are hands on. The only setback is that many magical plants are not friendly on the skin. unless, of course, they can be used to make lotions," continued the first boy.  
  
"Mekaleri is the potions mistress. She is quite a unique person. You would never think a Hufflepuff would be so interesting."  
  
"There is absolutely nothing wrong with Hufflepuff," Bella pointed out indignantly. We turned to look at her with confused expressions. "What? My grandmother is a Hufflepuff." The older student nodded while chewing on his muffin.  
  
"I hold nothing against Hufflepuffs. My girlfriend's a Hufflepuff," the boy paused thoughtfully. "Potions is usually a boring class. We spend the entire class listening to lecture on different types of potions and there are only a few interesting ones we are actually allowed to brew." Mandy nodded in comprehension and our Hogwarts guide continued.  
  
"Flitwick is an intriguing little man."  
  
"How could you call your professor an intriguing little man?" I asked, shocked at the lack of respect. The older Gryffindor shrugged.  
  
"It's the truth. He's tiny! Don't be shocked if you see a stack of books near his desk. Those would be for raising his seat. You'd think he would charm the chairs to be taller since he's the charms teacher, but whatever makes him happy."  
  
"Goodness Jeffery!" exclaimed the girl by the name of Hannah (she was complaining earlier about Binns). "You know as well as I do that if Flitwick's chair got too high, he couldn't get off!" The two students began arguing over whether or not the Charms professor would be able to get off.  
  
"If he could easily charm it taller, he should be able to shrink it!"  
  
"You think so? What if he drops his wand?"  
  
Bella looked at Mandy and I with an expression that said, "Let us get out of here before we get caught in the middle of it." We seemed to have reached a silent agreement to flee just as Hannah decided to ask us for our opinion.  
  
"It's his choice!" called Mandy before we decided to seek refuge from the Transfigurations classroom. We never quite found out about the Defense Against Dark Arts professor and we were going to be in for a surprise.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Transfiguration is one of the most difficult parts of magic to master. One, it contains many elements, which can be separated into transfiguring something to another and transfiguring yourself to something else, most likely an animal." The class was jotting down everything the strict professor was saying. "Today, we will be changing buttons into beetles." Some students groaned (James and Sirius) since they were expecting to do something bigger like changing a desk into pig. I felt my heart beating louder and my stomach growing unstable. Whatever I had eaten at breakfast didn't seem to want to stay in. This is my first class with wizardry and the professor is saying it is very difficult. Not to mention this is a class I was worried about since I couldn't practice over the summer unlike Charms. For some odd reason, I just can't grasp the concept of changing one thing into another.  
  
"Imagine the button is a beetle. See how both are round an shiny?" Professor McGonagall's voice was giving helpful tips to a struggling boy. I took a deep breath and gave it a try. The wand waved and incantations muttered, my button jiggled and stopped and jiggled and stopped, and it started to roll away. Bella's eyes widened when she saw what was suppose to be an inanimate object rolled onto her desk area interrupting her work. She smacked the poor button a few times but that didn't stop the plastic thing from not rolling. The ruckus Bella caused brought the professor's attention to our side of the room.  
  
"Miss Figg!" Mandy, Bella, and I all jumped and straighten our backs; the button stopped moving as well (it seems to be also afraid of the professor). "If you managed to transfigure it, do not kill the beetle. The next part of the lesson is to change it back." Bella nodded with a blush creeping on her face as the professor left for helping another student. The button decided to roll again.  
  
"Professor McGonagall?" I called the witch timidly. She turned around with an expressing expecting me to continue. "Can you help me fix my alive button?" as if on cue, my button rolled of the desk and bounced. If I had thought it was to prove my point, I was wrong. The button bounced all over the room trying to get away from anyone trying to catch it, which was half of the class. No one was able to catch it; however, either my bouncing button or a confused hand had squashed many beetles. I suppose most of the class won't be able to do the next part of the lesson.  
  
"It seems you have accidentally placed a mobility charm on the button." The class turned their attention to me.  
  
"I am sorry, Professor. I thought I had followed all the directions."  
  
"No need to apologize. Finite incantatem." The button stopped jumping. I felt a sense of dread growing when the professor approached me. However, discomfort was unnecessary. She explained everything to me again and I quickly grasped the concept. This helped Bella and Mandy also since they were just as confused as I. We spent the rest of class transfiguring buttons and switching them back since during McGonagall's explanation, she told us how to change it back. It was only a prefix to the original spell.  
  
"This is easier than I thought!" exclaimed Mandy on her fifth reversal. "Eeek! Something is in my shirt!" I was surprised at the comment.  
  
"Well, that was random. " Asked Bella looking at Mandy carefully. The poor girl took off her Hogwarts working robes and untucked her shirt from her skirt. She kept on tugging on the back and eventually, a black beetle came out. Mandy shrieked and that had caught the attention of everyone in the room including the professor.  
  
"There is nothing wrong. Go back to work," said Bella shooing the stares elsewhere. "A beetle was down her shirt." Nods of acknowledgment spread across the room passing from one friend to another once the story was being repeat. Right behind us, four boys were snickering. I turned around to look at them and all four acted innocent right away. Just like when they decided to change my hair.  
  
"That was very immature of you!" Bella whispered fiercely from behind me. James shrugged, Sirius smiled, Peter shrank back, and Remus just stood his ground. Since we had no solid proof, besides our intuition, they had done anything we went back to comfort Mandy. She was squirming through the rest of the day.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Charms is my favorite class. The professor was indeed very short and odd, but he was a jolly sort of a person. I had earned ten points for our house when I easily performed the levitation charm. I could feel James glaring at me for earning more points than he did. He got five points in Transfiguration for being the first to transfigure his button, but in Charms, he had no such luck. He struggled though this class as I had done in McGonagall's class. Our rivalry had begun. The urge to do better was also fueled by making him feel miserable after what he did to Mandy. Peter was having problems and since the professor had a hard time getting on and off his chair, I was deemed to help the other students.  
  
"No Peter, it is Wingardium Leviosa, and see how the wrist movement is?" The pitiful boy just could not seem to do both actions correctly at the same time. Bella and Mandy came to help me as well. I held Peter's wrist to do the action while he said the incantation.  
  
"Gack! No, just relax your hand and I will guide it." That turned out to be a challenge since I wasn't strong enough so Bella got the task. Mandy kept on bringing him extra feathers since whatever he did, they always were destroyed (either scorched or plainly disappeared).  
  
"Lily, let me help him," announced James after every single attempted we made to help did not do anything. He whispered something to Peter and when the chubby boy tried again, he got the charm. With the most annoying smirk, he left to join Sirius and Remus with Peter stumbling behind him. I turned to Bella with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling he's completely against me? It almost seems like they planned the whole 'Peter can't get the spell' incident," I complained tugging at my braid.  
  
"Good job Lily, I think you've found yourself a rival!" exclaimed Mandy cheerfully.  
  
"And it's James Potter, the child prodigy!" Bella said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Oh hurray!" I said with false cheerfulness pumping my hand into the air. "Wait, you don't mean he truly is a child prodigy, do you Bella?"  
  
"Yes Lily, he has an IQ of 250." My mind went blank. Lovely, I'm competing with a genius. Since we still had twenty minutes left from the end of the class, I began perfecting my charms skills and earned another ten points in the process.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Defense against Dark Arts is a very interesting class. We never heard any warnings about the professor so all three of us were anxious about this class. I knew the course would either be interesting with many hand-on activities or boring since we would only be reading about them from our books. The Slytherins students had this class with us and it got off a bad start. A verbal sparring between the Marauders and a group of Slytherins including Severus began right outside the door. No one could get in or out.  
  
"Five points from both houses!" shouted Professor Everett. James glared and the Slytherins were shocked. "Well? Move out of the way! Don't you see this big box my assistant is carrying?" All of the students obediently moved back to make an aisle. The man had a tall stature with broad shoulders. It seemed he should be the one carrying the large cardboard box. The professor is probably the youngest member of faculty and he must be very good at Defense against Dark Arts if he could be a head of house.  
  
The students followed the professor and his assistant in closing the walkway. Everyone went to a desk without any argument of who wanted which seat. Something about him demands respect and people listened to that hint. During his lecture, no one did anything out of line, scratching of the quills was the only thing to hear besides the professor's voice. He didn't favor his Slytherins or cause the Gryffindors be at a disadvantage like many Slytherins hoped he would. James seemed to know a lot more about this class than me and I was content with listening and taking notes. For a Muggle-born like myself, having someone telling you vampires and pixies exist was enough to stop the mind from working.  
  
"Everyone write down what you would like to learn from this class throughout your seven years. I will keep them in a file and it will aid me in making this course interesting. After you have done that, take out your book and read the first chapter. If you have any questions, write them down on a sheet of paper and ask them later," ordered Professor Everett. All the Muggle-born students including me widened our eyes. We didn't know which animal would be real even in the wizarding world and the ways the magical people live are still a mystery to us. Mandy looked at me helplessly. Bella was already writing excitedly about what she was to learn. Suddenly Mandy's expression turned into either shock or fear.  
  
"Miss Evans, have you finished?" inquired Professor Everett. I shook my head and felt my expression turn to that of Mandy's. "Well, go on." The simple instruction took me by surprise. I was almost afraid I would get punished. A happy face soon replaced the stern one of Professor Everett.  
  
"Hello. I am Aleida Simpleri. You don't have to call me "professor" like Professor Everett said. Just Aleida is fine," the teacher's assistant said. Then I noticed I had been staring into the same direction for a while. "You seem to be stuck. Don't worry. Read the first chapter and you might find something interesting." She winked and went to help another student.  
  
According to the text, the course will be quite interesting. Defense is a very generic term. There are many ways of defending one self and I thought learning counter-spells would be good, since that would be important in dueling, which I put down as well. There are many creatures that are considered dark and I thought learning about them would be similar to zoology. At least I am learning something about science in this school. I wasn't finished with the list when Professor Everett started talking again.  
  
"I know some of you have not finished but you may add on later." That signaled for the official learning process to begin. The questions we had on chapter one was answered and that took most of the time. We were given the rest of class to start on our homework.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Potions is an odd class. One can't say it is similar to chemistry, but the basic concept is the same. Be precise. We had to brew an easy potion on the first day. Professor Mekaleri was interesting, like the older students had said. Her choice of words is indeed odd. She would interrupt herself in the middle of a sentence because something she said earlier was a little off. James and I didn't have much to compete for since Potions obviously wouldn't be our forte. A certain sleazy (I know I shouldn't use that word but my first impression of him wasn't so great) Slytherin boy was by far the best student in that class. Severus was amazing; there were so many things he knew about. The ingredients and what they could be used for.  
  
"What is the term for the stone in a goat's stomach?" An annoying mumble came from the middle of the class. Professor Mekaleri looked at her name sheet.  
  
"Mr. Snape?" Severus looked up with his usual sneer and answered. "Will you speak louder? I believe that's the best wording I have ever heard from a student. Five points to Slytherin." The sneer grew more condescending. For some odd reason, he looked at James and the sneer became a humored smirk. I looked across and indeed, James was indignant.  
  
During the brewing process, I was partner with Remus. Being his partner meant being closer to James and Sirius. It could be a good thing, since I am more informed of their conversation topic; it could also be a bad thing. That meant being near Peter. His potion was disastrous. I think he made an acid even stronger than the nitric acid. I am positive if Mr. Charles, my science tutor heard about this, he would want to analyze the content. Mandy received all of my pity for the day. She was Peter's potions partner and got burned by the acid. She had to be sent to the infirmary and because of her absence, I paid more attention to the conversation between the boys.  
  
"Geeze Peter, how can you make a light sleeping draught into a burning potion?" asked Remus somehow showing his concern for Mandy through this interrogation. "You probably scarred her from Potions experience for life." That part was a joking statement. But Peter looked miserable.  
  
"It is okay Peter," I comforted while stirring my. or rather Remus' and my potion. "Mandy actually loves these type of thing too much to be scarred for life. She actually had been gushing about it since the first day." The professor just awarded another ten points to Slytherin.  
  
"I hate that kid!" exclaimed Sirius making a face. Peter nodded and Remus only looked pensive. James stared at Severus' direction. "Hello? James, buddy, are you there?" James snapped out of his daze, and mumbled something incoherent, at least to Remus, Sirius, and Peter. But I heard, and it was statement of a challenge. Seems like James is determined to be the best of everything.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
History is just horrible. No matter how interesting the subject was, hearing Professor Binns voice would put everyone to sleep. I am happy since he actually knows who I am. well, not exactly. He thinks I am my great- grandmother. That is strange since they went to school together. I can't say much about what I learned, since I fell asleep as well. All know is that we are going to be learning about the history of our school. There might have been more, but he was talking about Hogwarts, A History for half of class.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Herbology is one of my favorite classes. (I like all of them, but it has a nice combination of good teacher and curriculum.) Professor Greenwood gave us Latin roots to study since the roots help us understand the more about a plant by its name. Sirius managed to be punny since we were in Herbology and talking about Latin root. And when the professor got mad, things became out of hand.  
  
"Mr. Black, this is a serious class. We do not tolerate non-seriousness." I suppose the professor didn't remember Sirius' name sharing a sound with the adjective so hell broke loose.  
  
"I am Sirius!"  
  
"Of course you are Mr. Black."  
  
"No, I am Sirius Orion Black."  
  
"Yes, that initial fits you quite nicely." The Professor was visibly peeved. He pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, once again. The class Oooh-ed I guess teachers weren't supposes to be. I don't know what was so condemning. It was after class when Mandy told me Sirius' initials were acronyms for son of a witch only with a "b."  
  
Well, back on the Latin roots: Everyone in the class was not quite knowledgeable in Latin, and to my utmost dislike, James Potter and I are the best. So much for trying to dodge competition.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
There is going to be two parts of this. If I was to keep them together, I am going to get a sixteen-page long chapter.  
  
I actually hoped for it to be somewhat hilarious but I think the story will have a more serious turn later on. After all, life of nobility can't always be funny, or at least easy going. Trust me, if you like conflicts well read on. I already have a few in mind.  
  
The very tiny appreciation section. (Only two. sniff, sniff. And also HINT, HINT! Feedback is good. I love feedback!)  
  
Thanks for tigerlily for reviewing. I do believe she is my biggest fan. And a little note to everyone: bother her about her ficcies. she needs to continue them. But please bother her nicely. ^_^  
  
Another BIG thanks to GyradosND for the touching (not really but it was heart felt. I hope) e-mail concerning this ficcy. I just have been buried in schoolwork and struggling with my English class, so I haven't been able to write and upload.  
  
Can you believe I am not actually struggling with Chemistry anymore? I have so happy, well not really since I still don't do well enough on test but hey, I understand the concept and that is the key right? Sorry about that. I just felt like sharing my joy since report cards are coming and I am hiding under a rock. 


	7. Misgivings

Yay! I fixed the format problem!!! Well, sort of. It isn't bunched up anymore. =P Thanky to everyone that hinted at this mistake. This was the only chapter I forgot to check for the format. Many apologies.

Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me in this story would be the plot and the non-canon characters. Various people that I do know own the copyright of every thing else, but just to sound more intelligent on this issue, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I don't think I am getting money from this since I am not holding a hat and no one has chucked coins at me. The only gain would be . . . my enjoyment in writing this and the reviews I get of how good the story is and the constructive criticism currently lacking in the reviews.

Ha! Got that out of my system. Heehee, I think I have forgotten to put a disclaimer in the last one or two chapters. Oppsy *grins sheepishly*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Royalty eh?

Chapter Seven: Misgivings

          The first week of school went as smoothly as possible . . . for any student who didn't have classes with the first year Gryffindors. It was even worse for me since I _was a first year Gryffindor. James, Sirius and their two other friends caused too many disruptions. They call them pranks, but blowing toilet seats, cauldrons, changing people's hair colors, or setting off Dungbombs were what I would classify as highly dangerous and immature actions. I supposed it could be considered something academic since the four boys used what they learned in school to do the so-called pranks. _

At breakfast one day, Professor Dumbledore gave five points to each of the students for their display of "Spectacular transfiguration skills" (they changed Lucius Malfoy's robes into a shocking pink bathrobe), but the justice system redeemed itself when the boys all received detentions. Professor McGonnagall blushed red since the headmaster gave her a compliment on teaching her students so well, but that didn't change her usual attitude: we had twenty points taken from our house for the chaos caused. Then again, she may have turned red from anger at the sight of "The Disgraces of Gryffindor" as well. As far as anyone could tell, she was happy that Gryffindor didn't actually loose any points from the Slytherin head or the headmaster at breakfast.

          Schoolwork was difficult for me. I spent hours in the library or talking to a teacher or older student for help with the subjects. The idea of magic was still somewhat abstract to me in some subjects and that mental block prevented true comprehension. I had understood all the information since I knew most of the answers, but somehow I could not put it in use. The books didn't seem to help. I tried to stop being hard on myself, as Mandy and Bella put it, after they kept on lecturing me on being compulsive.

          "Lily, you have to take things into perspective here," said Mandy rolling her eyes after my fifth complaint of not knowing why asphodel was used in a certain potion. "You have 101% in Potions and the only person beating you is that greasy haired boy from Slytherin."

          "Why don't you take thing into perspective as well, Ms. Acra!" teased Bella. "You have the highest grades in History of Magic and you still pour over those reference books like Lily." Mandy pouted.

          "That's not the point!"

          "Mandy darling, hypocrisy is not your style," said Bella with a highly nasal, and not very well done, interpretation of a Frenchman speaking English.

          "Lily, that is what most people would call obsessing over the small things. You're doing great in all of your classes, why bother with the extra pressure?" asked Mandy returning all the attention to me again. I nodded in agreement though what she said had contradicted with what my former tutors had told me, which was that I had to always strive to be better.

We walked towards our common room since we still had an hour before dinner. I didn't know why we were going back, the library was a better place to spend quality time.

"Miss Evans?" called a tall boy from behind me. I turned around blinking like an owl. I didn't know many upperclassmen and most of them were only fifth years from Gryffindor. This boy I had seen ushering students to Hagrid after the train ride. The light caused something on his chest to reflect a brilliant light at me.

          "It's the head boy," whispered Bella nudging me to say something.

          "Professor Dumbledore wants you in his office." I felt my heart beat faster. Uh-oh, what did I do wrong. Could the Marauder's have done something and blamed it on me? The head boy must have seen my worry, "Don't worry. He only has a letter for you in his office." I nodded my head weakly.

          "Right, only letter," Bella teased casually. She probably knows this boy  very well, like the five hundred other students.

          "Oh, and Bella," the seventh year student added, "your sister wanted to see you. She mentioned something about your _bubble or__ bubbles." A look of confusion spread across his face. But the exact opposite happened with Bella. Her eyes got bigger with recognition and slapped her head muttering about her forgetfulness._

          "Bye, I have to find my sister," Bella said and dashed off in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower, though I didn't know how she knew about it, since Ariel was completely unaware of the location of the Gryffindor tower. And I didn't think Ariel would tell her where it was. Erg, too many paintings adorned the walls of this school.

          "Um, the headmaster's office," I said dumbly. "I don't know where that is." To my surprise, the head boy was still by me. He led Mandy and I through the halls. We went through to school and at the most inconceivable place we stopped. There was statue of a gargoyle that wasn't nice to look at, but after staring at it for a while, it began to look humorous.

          "Licorice sticks" the gargoyle moved aside to reveal a circling staircase. "All you need to do is walk up the stairs and you should find a door in front of you," directed the head boy. "Well, I have to go. Bye."

          "Hmm, have fun Lil' . . . or do you want me to go with you?" Mandy added after seeing through my anxiety.

          "You don't have to." Immediately, I felt uncomfortable. I wanted her to come for moral support, but I didn't want her to come since the letter might be private. The short journey up the staircase was silent. When we reached the door to Professor Dumbledore's office, I paused again.

          "I'll wait for you outside." I supposed Mandy read my mind again. I know it's cheesy, but I realized she would be my best friend at that moment. Mother told me if something special is built or will happen, there is always a way of knowing. Mandy didn't have to follow me, but she did. Then instead of being next to me every second, she knew when to give me space. 

I still hadn't entered so Mandy opened the door and pushed me in.

"Hello, Miss Evans!" said a kind voice. An old man with a silver beard sat behind a desk with many books and parchments spread over it. A phoenix sat on a perch next to his working desk. It seemed like he was reading over the headmaster's shoulder. When the mythical bird noticed me looking at it, its bright eyes met with mine. The interaction seemed like the bird's own greeting to me.

"Hello, Headmaster," I said, embarrassed at the delay of my response since I was too engrossed in his pet. 

"I suppose I should call you Lady Lily," the headmaster teased while looking at a paper in front of him. I blushed scarlet. "I received a letter from you father via the Potters' owl." He handed me a packet, which I realized was the letter Father had sent me. 

"The Potters' owl?" I asked wondering one: how had my father found the Potters, and two: couldn't the owl have delivered it during mail time at breakfast?

"It seems Mrs. Potter had kept contact with your father after you left."

"Oh." That was all that I said since the answer was obvious. The second time I felt stupid in front of the headmaster.

"You may open it here if you wish." The twinkle in his eye reminded me about Mandy, who is currently standing outside waiting for me.

"No, thank you, sir. May I be excused?" the headmaster chuckled at my question.

          "Certainly, Lily. I do not need to keep you any longer." I blushed once again and headed out the door to my waiting friend.

"Hello, Mandy. I didn't mean to keep you waiting," I said with a smile.

**__**

"It was only a few minutes, Lily," Mandy replied with an exasperated look, "I'm not that impatient!" Mandy looked at the thick packet in my hands, "I see you got what you came for." I nodded. "Come on, I want to go back to the common room. I still need to finished the history essay." She quickly turned and skipped down the stairs, if that was possible. I had to run to catch up.

"Hey! So do I! Wait!" I called as I ran, "You could have at least given me a warning!" I scolded her when I finally caught up, while trying to catch my breath. To my surprise, Mandy had answered without any strain in her voice.

"Sorry. I was just curious about Bella. And what Ariel wanted to her for." I looked at her in confusion. That was a completely random subject. Not even a little connection to history essays. "Oh right. That was off the wall. I'll close my mouth now." A blush crept onto her cheeks. Shrugging off the confusion, I decided to finish the dash towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" I called happily.

"Hey!" I didn't turn back, but I could hear the indignant Mandy running close behind. Knowing she would most likely be catching up to me, I ran a tad bit harder.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Hmm, Miss Speedy Gonzalez, why are you still outside?" Mandy asked me when I was waiting by the portrait of the Fat Lady (Or rather the portrait frame). I moved aside. "Oh. I see." Five minutes passed and the Fat Lady still hadn't returned. "I wonder were she went to? She shouldn't be away from her post for too long."

          "Hello there, girls!" said the overly cheery voice of the Fat Lady.

          "Hi," I answered politely.

          "Is it not such a wonderful day?" asked the portrait.

          "Onomatopoeia," Mandy said the password impatiently. The Fat Lady glared at her and looked at me for an answer. "Can you let us in?" Mandy asked impatiently. The portrait opened the door (I guess). Mandy nodded and walked in. I gave the Fat Lady an apologetic before entering.

          "Humph. Young children these days . . . They think the world orbits around them. And they have no patience."

          I frowned at the mumbling of the portrait. I didn't think the world revolved around me, did I? It might have been a strong possibility since I was raised with people whose lives revolved around me. "Miss Lily this and Miss Lily that" was what I heard everyday. And the change of scenery at Hogwarts was certainly a shock. I never had dinner with so many people, even at my big Debut.

          "I am going to go up in my room," I told Mandy, waving my letter as well to show her my reason. She nodded and focused her attention to her book back to get out her notes for the history essay. Hmm, I thought she was curious about Bella… maybe she had more control of her curiosity than I had over mine. My hands were itching to open the letter. After all, it wasn't everyday Father sent me a large packet that was supposed to be called a letter, a name not often accorded with packages of its size.

          My dormitory was cozy. Only Bella, Mandy, and I occupied it. Our year had too many Gryffindor girls so we had an extra room. It wasn't as big as the other rooms but it was spacious enough for the three of us. I had requested the bed next to the window since it held a nice view of the lake and courtyard.

          I hopped on to the seat by the window and opened Father's letter. Or letters for me as I later realized.

_Dearest Lily,_

_          I hope your year is good so far. The owl that carried the sweets you sent us scared everyone in the house. Betsy was furious at the poor animal since she had just washed the window and I suppose the window was too clean. Your poor owl flew into it. Don't worry though dear. It had enough sense to fly into the room and land on your grandmother's lap. The sight was hilarious. I don't believe my mother had ever screamed at such a high pitch._

          Very well, I think you know enough about your owl. I am certain you would like our reaction to those sweets you sent us. Grandfather loved those jellybeans you sent us (Thank you for the warning!). I had gotten one flavored with minced onion. Grandmother liked the cakes. Maria tried the pastries and she would like to know the recipe.

_          Ah yes, I certainly shouldn't forget two important reasons for this long letter. Here is the first: you are needed at home early. I sent a letter requesting permission from the headmaster to allow for you to come. I know you do not favor balls and large gatherings, but my colleagues are quite interested in you. We need to make a convincing story about your absence. Grandmother almost went in shock when the powerful stuffy men (as your mother called them) invited our family to the Christmas gala. They informed me that the party is strictly for fun, so no political talks._

_          Do you remember Daria and her daughter Petunia? I have decided to invite them to stay with us. Petunia is, after all, my daughter as well and I believe they have lived away from us for long enough. Besides, Maria said you lacked a mother figure in you life and Daria is the perfect woman for the position. I know she isn't like your mother, and I am not asking you to replace her. Just give Daria a chance._

_          That should be all. I will write you when there are any updates. Everyone misses you. Please write more often. School may be busy but you shouldn't forget family, dearest._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

          That must have been one of the longer letters Father had written to me. There were also little notes from Grandmother, Grandfather, Maria and the rest of the household inside of the packet.

          Grandmother asked me to write more and wished to see me soon. I thought she was planning on having me leave school earlier. The news of my following my mother's ancestors' steps must have been a shock. Grandmother didn't seem to like witchcraft and when her only grandchild was a witch, life disagreed with her completely. At least she didn't treat me too much like how she treated others who were _scandalous in her view._

          Grandfather had asked me to bring more of Bertie Botts- Every Flavor Jellybeans home when I return. I hadn't been able to find out where I could buy more so that would be a task for me. Maybe I could ask Bella about it. Or I could send Mrs. Potter some money and ask her to buy some for me.

          Maria seemed to be even more of a worrywart now that she couldn't oversee my every activity. Most of her letter interrogated me on whether or not I dressed warm enough, if I had strained too much on my heart, if I was eating well, and she was quizzing me on my Muggle studies. The reason the packet was big was also because of the scarf Maria crocheted for me. I supposed Mrs. Potter had told Maria that red and gold were the Gryffindor colors since that was the theme of the scarf. Or maybe she skimmed through my Hogwarts, a History, as she made little lions on the ends of the scarf for decorative purposes.

          The wand that had belonged to my great-grandmother was also in the packet. Father had put a note on it telling me that I should have it in safekeeping. And if my own wand ever decided to go berserk, I should be able to use my great-grandmother's wand. I didn't think it was possible for me to use the wand since Mr. Ollivander said the wand chose its owner. The glass wand chose my great-grandmother; I didn't think it would choose another master; even me, her descendent.

I decided to write a short letter to Father, Grandfather, Grandmother, and Maria answering their multiple concerns. I didn't say anything about Petunia and Daria since I didn't really have a good start with Petunia. I thought I had offended my sister with the first syllable I uttered at my public birthday/introduction party.

Burma was ecstatic when she first saw me. I thought my owl had a hyperactive disorder. She was always bouncing of the wall or her cage. The first time I used her, which was sending the candy to Father, Burma made her cage jump into the air. The piece of cookie she took from me probably made her situation worse. She dashed out the window like lightning. This time she was a little calmer, though she did expect cookies from me. I had to promise and beg her to take the mail, send it, and then come back for treats.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Babbles: Read carefully only if you want a humors glance of my life. Otherwise, just skip to the section beginning with "Part Two" ending with "left it hanging"

A minor discovery I made a few weeks ago: Did you know that potatoes breathe? Along with other veggies too! Aah! I can't believe they are alive too.

Ah, pertaining to this ficcy, or on to subjects even remotely connected . . .

This is the first part of chapter seven. One of my betas said it was too long. Fourteen pages total, but hey, I initially had twenty-two pages. Had to cut down a lot of detail and I still think there's too much detail. Now you know what I did during Thanksgiving break. ^_^

Part Two: Flying, yippee! I finally got there – and to think I had started with that scene. And of course, Bella answers some questions and endures laughter. Believe it or not, it is much more exciting. And sorry, I left it hanging. My fingers, heads (the little voices in my head must have heads somewhere), and eyes needed a break. Just typing stuff for school is exhausting enough. And I assure you the next chapter is the same length, so I thought I should cut it down – I do not want the readers to be blind! =P

NOTE TO PEOPLE WHO DO REVIEW: Please tell me any comment you'd like. Knowing that someone hates something about my story make me soar. Now I would at least know what to change or look for. Do tell me if this ficcy is proceeding too slowly. And of course, suggestions are welcome!

I would like to all who helped me with my questions about the first cousins and cousins twice removed. Now who would like to take the challenge of explaining seconds cousins and third cousins??


	8. Flying Class

**Royalty, eh?**

Disclaimer: Own nothing besides Ariel and Mandy. And the non-canon teachers. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and various other companies. Hmmm, if I keep this up, I might not need that head page.

Sorry it took awhile for this chapter to be uploaded. Everyone was busy. But tigerlily, one-third of the beta team still wanted to apologize.

Tigerlily's (one of my beta reader) note: 

Ah! Sorry this took so long! The thing is, this was due Jan. 2 (Yesterday, bah) and on the 30th of December last year, I was planning when to finish, but I thought it was the 28th (Yes, I know, very dumb of me.) I then had a friend over for three days. Of course, this is no excuse, because if I kept to my normal schedule you would have read this a week or two ago. Many apologies, it will not happen again. Oh, Omni has an amazing amount of patience. If I were in her place, I would have killed me by now. ^^

A/N: About my patience . . . I think I might have too much. People tend to think of that trait as carelessness . . . Oky. On with the story.

**Wait!**

**Please ignore the lines. Pay attention to the asterisks and squiggles. Not the lines. Blame it on my lack of knowledge in formatting.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Eight: Flying Lessons (third part of three parts . . . finally!)  
  


"Bella!" I called when I entered the common room again. She and Mandy were chatting animatedly about something; maybe what Bubbles was.

          "I heard you got a letter from your family." I nodded.

          "Why did Ariel want you for?" Bella had blushed scarlet and Mandy was unsuccessfully trying to control her laughter.

          "I had to write to my cats . . ."

          "Your cats read?" I asked incredulously. There were just too many surprises in the magical world. First portraits spoke, then statues moved, now cats could _read_?

          "Well, let's go to the dorm. I'll explain it there." Bella lead us to the dorm. Once we entered, Mandy burst into giggles and Bella threw her pillow at her.

          "I'm sorry. So how is it that your cats can read?" Mandy's tauntingly repeated my question, making Bella redder. I looked between the two. Just what exactly was so funny?

          "Shut up, Mandy. You already know, so be quiet and let me tell Lily." Bella turned towards me. The color of her face was more normal. "Our family is strange," she began.

          "Yes, I know that. Your family have to be strange if you are wizards and witches," I said with a bemused look on my face. When did Bella get so jittery?

          "Right. But we are even stranger than the average wizarding family. I think it was maybe two centuries ago that my great-great-great, uh I lost count, but my several 'great' s grandpa caused a potions accident. I don't remember what he was trying to make, but his cats somehow drank it. It wasn't like he forced fed them, or anything," Bella added when she saw my appalled face. That's good; the man wasn't cruel to his cats. "They just walked up to it and started sipping it like milk – or that is what the story goes. Great-grandpa said the cats treated it like catnip.

"Anyway, the first reaction was the cats' fur started shedding, then it grew back in a different color in one hour," Bella continued with a none-too-dramatic extension of the story.

          "The genetic codes of the cats were altered?" I asked.

          "What code?" I motioned for her to ignore my last comment. "Anyway, his cats were able to read and talk after that. And for some reason, those cats can live for up to fifty years."

          "Wow!" That story made me even more confused about Potions. How is it that just putting random ingredients in a pot can cause miracles to happen? "Did you great-grandfather ever make it again?"

          "No. The weird thing is the he used the exact ingredients but the cats didn't want to drink it anymore."

          "I don't see how this was funny though . . ." I said as I looked at Mandy, who had just recovered from her laughing fit.

          "Oh, she was laughing at this incident that happened with my cats a few years ago. My family and I went on vacation, but we didn't send any mail. It was the first time my parents didn't write letters to our cats. Mind you, I didn't know my cats could read until that summer. We got home from vacation with the house torn apart."

          "And this was done by?"

          "My cats. The first thing they asked was where did the letters go." Bella shrugged at her story. I supposed she could have made it more interesting, but Mandy would probably have made fun of her. A sudden movement from Bella caught me by surprised. She had frowned and smiled at the same time. "Uh-oh. I think I forgot something."

          "What?" Mandy and I asked worriedly. Maybe she hadn't included something in the letter to her cats. Then their house would be in ruins or maybe the cats would come to Hogwarts and tear our dorm apart. You never knew what magical animals could do.

          "I still need to write my history essay and check my Transfiguration homework!" Bella said suddenly. Mandy and I shook our heads in defeat. And she said we were compulsive. She had already checked and rewritten her Transfigurations essay five times.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**__**

"Yes! We have flying class tomorrow!" shouted James, dancing in the middle of the common room. Bella, Mandy and I glared at him from writing our history essays. Revolutions and rebellions needed full concentration since there were too many names.

"Flying? Are they going to teach us how to charm wings onto our backs and start flapping?" I asked, blinking rapidly, my train of thought still on history. Mandy and Bella giggled. Even Remus and Peter laughed. James and Sirius were the only ones scowling at me.

"No! With_ brooms_," said James, who rolled his eyes (which made him look dopier than usual).

"Weren't you paying _any_ attention when we explained Quidditch to you?" asked Sirius as he tilted his head at me as though I was a new species of tropical fish. "We have flying class so we can learn how to ride a broomstick. Then when you're good enough, you can play Quidditch!"

"Why would _I_ want to learn how to ride a broomstick?"

"Lily, broomsticks are a common form of transportation," said Bella, flicking non-existent lint from her skirt.

"I prefer cars," I mumbled, not liking the idea of flying. One would think I had flown before, but everyone was paranoid about my weak heart so it was "no flying for Lily." That was fine for me, because I was not very fond of heights anyway. I couldn't even stand on my balcony at home without gripping the railing 'til my knuckles turned white. There wasn't time for self-pity, or any feeling, since something in my brain had become clear.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. Sirius, who was still ranting about the wonders of Quidditch – with no audience, mind you –, stopped to look at me. "I need to speak with Professor McGonagall . . . or any professor." Looking at the clock, I realized it was seven thirty and most teachers were most likely in their own quarters. "Aw," I groaned, "It's too late to find them."

"Lily?" asked Mandy, who was looking at me like I had grown two heads. "What's so important?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll tell you later, but I need to find a professor. Any professor."

"Well, it certainly isn't homework," muttered James, going back to reading his book. Ever since the first day he had been bitter about me being better than him at Charms. If Bella and Mandy thought I was compulsive, James was even worse. He was in the top three in most of his classes yet he still complained. I personally thought being the best in Transfigurations, third in Charms, tying for first in History with Mandy, best in Defense Against Dark Arts, and third best in Potions was good enough. But no, James wanted to be the best at everything; not that it was possible, since Severus Snape of Slytherin (that greasy, impolite, icky . . . you get my drift) was too far ahead in Potions. Professor Mekaleri had given Severus fifth year work so he didn't waste his time.

I shot a glare at James. "You think Professor Dumbledore would mind if I went to see him?" I asked Bella and Mandy.

"See him for what?" Bella and Sirius asked at the same time.

"Jinx!" Sirius called. Bella sent him a look that could have cut diamond and went back to her essay.

"Never mind, I'll just go." As I went to open the portrait, Professor McGonagall walked in.

"There you are Miss Evans. I need to speak to you about tomorrow." She led me to a more secluded corner of the common room. "I realize your health conditions do not permit you to do much flying, but it seems you are healthy enough to participate. Madame Morgan has been informed of your situation, so you may stop if you need to. You can fly if you want to, but make sure you do not go too high or over exert yourself." I nodded. That was a good plan. If they had kept me out of the class, I would have had to explain to everyone why I couldn't attend. But if I were in the class, no one would suspect a thing.

"Good. I shall see you tomorrow in class then." Bella and Mandy waved for me to go to them, but I walked up stairs to the dorm, knowing they would follow me.

"So what was that about?" asked Bella leaning against my bedpost.

"I have to take extra precautions during Flying class." Bella snorted and Mandy gave me a blank look.

"Everyone take extra precaution during that class. Otherwise we would have lots of broken necks," Bella pointed out.

"My problem is a not matter of fainting." Both nodded their heads slowly in comprehension, but they were clueless. I explained to them the whole story behind my illness and why I did not have a mother anymore. The ending was gray; so to cheer me up again, Bella wanted to know Father and everyone thought about the candy.

"They liked it a lot. Grandfather even asked for more. Do you know where we can get some?"

"There's Hogsmeade, near here," Bella said thoughtfully, but she quickly frowned. "We won't be able to go there since we're only first years." That dampened my spirits. Maybe I could ask Mrs. Potter.

"Oh, and I have to leave school early," I added. May as well tell them now instead of right when I leave.

"Why?" Mandy asked sitting down on my bed beside me.

"Because I have to go to a large gathering in a ballroom filled with stuffy people two days before holidays start." Bella looked confused.

"Right, Lady Lily makes another debut," said Mandy, rolling her eyes. "I almost forgot you're nobility. Guess I'll be looking for your face on the newspapers."

"Oh, please don't. I think I will hide behind Father the entire time. But that shouldn't be a big problem since the party isn't for me; I think it's for some duke or duchess," I said not wanting to go back into my own world. I didn't want cameras flashing in every corner I go, and I did not want an encore of finding a photographer outside my bedroom window!

"What?" Bella asked, who looked baffled by everything I had said. "What newspaper? What duchess, huh?" She looked at me closely. "What did I miss?"

"The lovely detail of my life from receiving the Hogwarts letter to being at Hogwarts," I replied dryly. The memory was still disturbing.

"Yes, when Lily's face adorned many newspapers and when she got attacked by the media," Mandy added with a smile. I threw the nearby pillow at her.

"That doesn't really explain anything," Bella said slowly.

"My father is the Duke of York."

"See, that wasn't hard. Now if you had said that in the first place everything would be- WHAT?" Bella was shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to talk about it and I kind of forgot about that little detail?" I squeaked out after Bella counted to ten.

"How can you forget that?" I could tell she was getting mad at me. Before she can make another sound I had to make my point.

"Because I only found out on the same day of receiving the Hogwarts letter; and really, how would you like to remember seeing a stranger by your bedroom window taking pictures of you in your nightgown?" I sounded more irritated than I meant to. But, no matter, Bella calmed down and had the sense knocked back into her head.

"Oh. I am sorry. I was just— "

"Jealous," Mandy cut in. "It's fine. If it makes you feel any better, she denied her name when I first saw her." Both of them were sent accusing glances at me.

"Wait, does that mean you lived for eleven years without knowing exactly who your relatives are?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Uh, well, yes . . . How about we sleep and get ready for tomorrow?" I asked, diverting their attention. I didn't want to get into that. We all changed and got ready for bed. Just as I shut off the last of the light, Mandy let out a cry of distress.

"Oh no! I still need to finish my history essay!" Bella groaned into her pillow.

"Drop it Mandy. We have two weeks left, you have plenty of time." I suppose Bella had anticipated Mandy would complain, since a pillow landed on Mandy's face, muffling it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Okay everyone, stand by your brooms!" Madame Morgan said as the timid first year students huddled in large groups due to the cold morning. Bella and Mandy had found the scarf Maria made for me and wrapped it tightly around my neck four times; it wasn't an entirely friendly action since that was part of teasing me about Maria.

          The school broom looked like regular broomsticks for sweeping, though I thought the ones at home looked more reliable than these. We had lined next to our brooms and were waiting for the next instructions. Well, most of the Gryffindors were. James and Sirius were itching to fly, and the Slytherins, whom we had this class with, were smirking at those two clowns.

          "Say 'up' and the broom should fly into your hand," Madame Morgan directed. That sounded easy enough; however, Mandy's broom flew up three inches and plopped right back down. Mine broom barely made it into my hand. Now Bella, James, Sirius, and Remus . . . and also Severus, on the other hand, had their broomsticks smack their hands. Poor Peter was the last person to get his broom into his grasp.

          "The more confident you are when you say this, the more willing the broom is going to fly," the instructor added when she saw the students like Peter struggling. That didn't help much, since Peter's voice was still shaky. In the end, Madame Morgan had Peter pick up the broomstick. I suppose it was very choosy about its flyer because the broom smacked Peter down the middle of his face before letting him mount it.

          The next part was how to sit on the broom. That was easy to manage; all we did was copy Madame Morgan. The five students who first got their brooms into their hands were also the first to get the sitting position perfect. All five of them were encouraged to try out for their respective Quidditch teams.

          "On the count of three, we push up," Madame Morgan continued, "One. Two. Three!" All of the students pushed off and we looked like bees coming out of our hives, eager to find nectar. While in the air, we were encouraged to try some easy Quidditch moves; James and Sirius took up the challenge. I think Severus only did the Quidditch moves to prove he could be just as good as those two. Bella stuck with Mandy and I since we were obviously beginners.

          Bella was explaining some quidditch moves that the five best flyers were trying – most of which looked like they would break their necks, a concern Mandy voiced.

          "They could. Anything you do in the air is dangerous," Bella replied casually. Both Mandy's and mine face paled. I could feel every limb in my body go numb. Unfortunately for me, James had the perfect timing off zooming right by. The resulting wind knocked me off the broom.

          Falling wasn't very enjoyable. The first few nanoseconds felt like my stomach was trying to regurgitate itself and when it hit my diaphragm, it just stayed. At that moment, I wanted to be higher up in the air so there would be some more time for people to catch me. It was amazing how slow time went when you were falling. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, well, that was everything besides the ground. Just before I hit it, two flying figures caught me.

I suppose falling also causes a person's senses to be askew since I noticed a lady dressed in medieval clothing coming out of the walls with a knight. When I finally did reach the ground, the two figures and two that looked more solid crowded around me with worry. I was able to answer how many fingers and the other test performed by who I think was Madame Morgan. She was then ordered to go fetch Madame Pomfrey from the infirmary. The other solid looking person put his face closer to mine along with the two transparent looking figures.

"Are you all right, Princess?" all three of them asked. I blinked twice, scanned each face, and everything collapsed on me. My entire world swirled and blackness filled my vision.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank yous for everyone that reviewed! 

Also, to **Shadowdagger**, you did read the same chapter twice. Sorry. I had wanted to put a disclaimer and other acknowledgements so everyone gets credit.

I'll resume my personal thanks once I am not in so much of a rush. . . need to go back to reading book on comparative politics (gag, but fun, sort of)

~*~*~

Did you like this chapter?! I hope the ending wasn't a horrible cliffhanger. It was never meant to be one in the first place.


	9. The Wonderful World of Swirls

**Royalty, eh?**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the canon characters, obviously. Though I do own their new personality.

I want to apologize for not updating for three months. My guilty conscious has been growing and I am having a hard time forgiving myself. It was true that this story had fallen from my priorities and my time was taken by school, sports, and clubs. I have to also note that since this story has a smaller audience compared to others, this one had fallen in an even lower priority.

Before this starts, I would like to thank Calire, she took tigerlily's place in beta-ing this fic, and of course, thanks to my other betas too!!!

~*~*~

Chapter Nine: World of Swirls 

_Ooh! There's one bunny hopping across the lawn. And there is Betsy sweeping them away . . . or rather, whacking them away. Maybe that's what "Whack-a-mole" is. The bunnies don't deserve this treatment. I can't believe Bella, Ariel, and Mandy think it's funny. Hmmm, maybe Lucius Malfoy deserves this. It would be funny to see Betsy whacking his perfect blond hair with her broom. The hard bristles must be great for brushing his hair! __No, no, Lily. This is horribly mean. Mother and Father won't approve . . ._

_Aiieee! What is that icky scent? And WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I JUST CHOKED ON GRASS?_

"Miss Evans?"

"Lily?"

"Lady Lily?"

The scene of the front lawn disappeared and a blinding light replaced the colorful image. It seemed like I was staring at a light bulb only my eyes were closed. Then I felt someone or something shaking me. After a few moments, my brain processed this. Light bulbs are not supposed to do that.

*SLAP*

"Geez, Lily! I can see your eyeballs moving. WAKE UP!" Mandy whined. So she was the one shaking me . . . as well as the person that smacked me. Even through my dizziness, I could feel the stinging and the blood flowing to my right cheek. "It shouldn't be that hard. You just use your muscle to open your eyelids."

"You're not very good at pretending, you know. Though maybe your eyelid muscles are tired and that's why they won't function," Bella added. I begrudgingly opened my eyes, and immediately they wanted to close again. The light was painful, so I opened one eyelid at a time. It turned out not to be too successful, considering that every time I opened one eye, the other eye would close. The faces of the people around were a blur. Either my eyes weren't actually open, or they were open, just not focused. The only way for me to tell who was speaking was judging by their voices.

"Are you all right, your highness?" asked an unknown voice. Um no actually, seeing as I have not awoken from the nightmare yet, uh, nope, definitely not. My mind went blank and I felt my head spin again. The picture of my lawn was swirling right back in place. _Bunnies… _

"Oh no, Miss Evans. I am not letting you go unconscious again!" A sour and stinging aroma filled my nose. Choke, gasp, ick. Feels like I choked on grass again.

"Yuck! What is that?" I asked, appalled at the odor. Now I was finally 100% awake.

There were six people hovering over my bed: Professor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Bella, Mandy, and two of the strangers from my so-called dream.

"Oh, it's just a draught to bring people back to their senses," Madame Pomfrey answered as she walked back to her office to put the vial away, a satisfied smile lingering on her face.

            I turned to look at everyone around my bed. One of the strangers was actually a ghost. _Hm . . . She's dressed in Medieval or Renaissance garb – I should have paid more attention when my history teacher was showing us the fashion styles of each historic time period. I never thought knowing that would be useful, and now, I really wish I remembered. What era was the Elizabethan time? I know it was the golden age of England, but was it Medieval or Renaissance? Just as I was about to wander completely off the path of my current situation, Professor Dumbledore's voice cut through my thoughts._

            "How are you feeling, Miss Evans?" the professor inquired kindly. I merely nodded my head since I was still immersed in my thoughts about Elizabethan fashion.

            "Are you sure she's all right?" I heard Mandy ask Madame Pomfrey. "I mean, she fell off her broomstick fifty yards from the air!"

            I sighed and reluctantly opened my mouth to speak. 

            "I am conscious you know," I said sounding like a child begging to be allowed five more minutes to play before going to bed. "But thanks for your concern. I'm all right, aside smelling that strange odor of Madame Pomfrey's." Professor Dumbledore laughed at my comment while the other adults merely smiled politely.

            "I presume you would be able to withstand a conversation with these two?" the headmaster asked pointing to the strangers, a ghost and two solid real humans, one of which was Miss Simpleri, the DADA professor's assistant. I muttered greetings to them as a group. Professor Dumbledore took my greeting as an agreement to speak with the strangers and ushered Mandy and Bella out.

            "Hello, Miss Evans," Miss Simpleri said in her usual happy manner. "This is the Grey Lady, the Ravenclaw ghost, and this man is Alfred Brady. He is a historian of the House of Andelora." I repeated my greeting once again only with their proper names.

            "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Lily," Mr. Brady replied back with a formal smile. _Why do everyone act so stiff around me? I'm just a normal girl . . . with a father that happens to be the Duke of York._

            "Lovely to meet you, Lady Lily," The Grey Lady replied with a greeting as well. Sensing some sort of tension, Miss Simpleri decided to move the conversation by herself. Otherwise, I am sure we'd be still saying greetings ten minutes later.

            "Well, I am sure you are curious why we called you 'your highness' earlier." I nodded my head and waited to hear an explanation.

            "I am truly sorry I startled you," Mr. Brady began. "I have always been interested in the House of Andelora – "

            "House of Andelora?" I asked, without waiting for him to finish. Interrupting is rude, but my head hurt enough to excuse that. Being confused is enough to make one get a pounding headache. Not knowing what the conversation would be about is even worse.

            "Sorry, Lady. I will explain…" He cleared his throat as if to prepare for a long speech, which I sensed it was going to be. 

"The House of Andelora ruled Scotland, the magical part of Scotland, nearly 1000 years ago. The kings and queens of the house funded the construction of Hogwarts. In fact, Hogwarts was originally built for the use of the Andeloras. When King Geoffrey, the king at the time, realized the castle didn't really have a use, he gave the piece of architecture to Sirs Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, and Ladies Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. The family is known for its great magical powers and vast collections of magical artifacts. The family crest features a unicorn. And I have a miniature crest here."

            The artifact had a normal looking family crest. That was what I thought before I noticed the unicorn blinking at me. I brought my hand to it and the unicorn's mane blew in the wind, and his horn felt almost real against my palm. 

            I gasped. "Is it really there…?"

            "Yes, legends say the unicorn was a real unicorn that volunteered to be charmed into the crest. And when an heir of the house is requesting it, the animal will come to aid him or her," Mr. Brady explained.

            "Does that mean . . . well, that does mean . . . so I am the heir to the House of Andelora?" I asked. _Great. First I am the daughter of the Duke of York and now I am the heir to a magical family. Bloody lineage. _

            "Yes it does, deary," Ms. Grey Lady said kindly. _And where do you come in?_ I didn't ask that aloud, but the ghost probably noticed my expression as I thought that. "I was one of the Ladies in waiting to the House of Andelora."

            "Even though you're dead?" I asked aloud, only to blush at how rude I sounded. 

            "Oh yes, I did serve the family until the end of their reign… And I have been taking care of the family's treasures since their downfall."

            "Downfall? What happened? If they were the most powerful, why did their reign end? Well, horrible ruling skills could be a possibility, but it seems as if everyone actually liked them…" 

            "The people did like them, your highness; however, a rising dark lord did not. He cursed the heir then with early death and he made sure the rest of the Andeloras would suffer as well. Every certain generation, there will be an early death. A way to calculate 'who is next' has not been found, but we are close to finding out. Mr. Brady has dedicated his life to researching the downfall of the House of Andelora."

            "Oh." That was all I could think of to say. A great family, one that I am related to, was brought to its downfall by a curse. No wonder why no one told me of this sooner. But why now? And I asked.

            "There is evidence of another rising dark lord. Grindlewald, the last wizard to be named a dark lord, nearly had access to the curse. At the time, to save the heirs meant sending them off to the Muggle world to hide; however, it was too late when the plan was executed. The only living descendent was Calla Andelora – the youngest of that generation of Andeloras. To help with keeping her true identity a secret, her name was changed into Lily Calla.

            "That's my great-grandmother!" I shouted, bolting upright. "Does that mean that I am the direct heir?" 

Mr. Brady nodded his head. "So why did I have the title 'your highness'?"

            "Your family's reign may be long over, but the people of the wizarding society still believe in the family's legitimacy to at least represent them if not govern Scotland," Grey Lady replied. "You still are a princess among many of the people."

            "How do you know I am who you really are? No one ever told me about this part of my family history. As far as I knew, I was all Muggle," I reasoned, or rather complained while in denial. Most people probably would love to have this title, but for me… Why couldn't I be normal??

            "I know this is really difficult for you to comprehend right now," Miss Simpleri began finally vocally apart of the conversation again. The unicorn, sensing my doubt, seemed to come out of the painting to snuggle in my hand. "Please do not doubt your heritage. The acceptance of that unicorn cannot be disregarded – "

            "There are people who are friendly with animals you know," I interjected once again. Gee, I think I am becoming too rude about this whole ordeal. Humph, a person's brain can only deal with so much . . . and I am really enjoying denial!

            "Of course there are, Miss Evans," Miss Simpleri countered. "However, you probably have the crystal wand of the Andeloras." _So how did they know about this??_

            "Um, you mean the glassy wand with some hair through it??"

            "Yes, and it hurt when they pulled off my tail!" The voice did not belong to any person in the room. I looked at the people in the painting and all of them seemed to be in their own little world. The Unicorn on my hand decided to nuzzle me again. _Could it be the unicorn that said it?_ Realization hit with a force that helped my strength too much. I jumped and fell off the hospital bed.

            "What is going on?" Madame Pomfrey's voice came, breaking into my blank mind. I saw her glaring at me, then at my group of visitors. Professor Dumbledore had come as well. Seeing the nurse about to fetch her Equipment again, I jumped up.

            "I'm fine. Perfectly fine! I was just surprised, that's all. I just never expected…" _Wait, I don't want to tell them about the unicorn. _"Er, I never expected that I'd be royalty. I mean, not many girls are, but then again, how many girls are unaware of their father's profession? Really, I'm fine, in excellent shape, top notch, fully conscious. I think my IQ might have gone up a bit!" I think I might have been toeing the line of hysteria. Maybe it was an exaggeration, but I didn't want the reality to sink in. The headmaster turned his sparkling eyes towards me then, like Madame Pomfrey, he looked at my visitors.

            "I presume she didn't take the news very well?" Before anyone could answer, I jumped to my defense.

            "Oh no! I am not over-reacting, believe me, Professor." Putting on what I hoped was a nonchalant smile, I secretly wished for the conversation to move on. As far as I could tell, there was nothing that affected me beside the new knowledge of my heritage – one that I didn't really want to know anyhow.

            "I am not certain where the conversation is at currently, but Miss Evans still has class and I believe Miss Simpleri is expected at that class as well."

            _Oh right, Defense Against Dark Arts. I don't want any lessons today._

            "Oh yes," Mr. Brady exclaimed, "Well Lady Lily, or your highness, or . . ."

            "I don't mean to interrupt, but please call me Lily. You don't want to call me by my full titles, probably." That made Mr. Brady even more nervous. He had been like that before, but I supposed Professor Dumbledore's presence was intimidating.

            "Er, er, er, right. The reason you need to know this is, er, because your safety is currently . . . rather . . . an issue. The rising dark lord does not wish well for people of the famous family. Your identity must be kept secret."

            "Okay, I just won't tell my friends and I'll forget about what you've said," I replied hopefully. _Maybe I won't need to act on this role, maybe I still have my former life, please, can I have my former life?_

            After my comment, everyone seemed to be at a rush to leave. If I didn't know any better, it seemed like I was the repulsive thing they were getting away from. Last minute instructions were thrown at me in various directions.

            "Don't use the Andelora wand; when the time is right, you may use it!" And of course, my response was a deer-in-the-headlights nod.

            "Remember, don't tell anyone!"

            "Goodbye!"

            The last comment wasn't really an instruction, but I responded to it like it was. 

After falling from the sky on my broomstick from 50 feet, I then had the _wonderful chance to learn more about myself, that in fact instead of being a Duke's daughter, I am actually a princess, and DADA was next. It'd been a simply perfect day . . . NOT! _

~*~*~

            Mandy and Bella had already been ushered to go to their next class, meaning I walked to DADA by myself. Sometime solitude is good, but when a person has just found out their title is added with a royal spark, quietness is horrible. The mind wanders and too many questions are popped out.

            I sighed and exhaled._ How am I going to get my questions answered? Everyone tells me to keep my identity a secret, but what about those who knew my great-grandmother? Mrs. Potter seemed like she knew about my family. If she knew about my account at Gringotts, then shouldn't she know about my heritage as well?_

            The walk to the classroom felt longer than ever. Though that might have been due to the fact that I had walked past the door and had to walk back. The extra time didn't really help my wandering mind. _I really don't want class today, and the fates hate me; I have History of Magic today too – more time to ponder and get a bigger migraine._

~*~ finis for now ~*~

_Yay!!! It's done. Now I get to move on. Goody. But that will probably take another months or so. I am trying REALLY hard to make this story better._

As for thank yous – I kinda forgot where I was so yeah . . . I just picked a place to begin:

**Musicizbest**: Thank you! And of course Lily had a sheltered life – she was stuck on her estate for so long. ^^

**Night-'n'-day**: Well, hopefully this chapter answered your question about the wand! It has importance, I just don't know for certain its entire significance.

**Mige**: VERY sorry. I suppose ff.net had messed up the format when I uploaded. Well, it is fixed now! Sorry it hurt you eyes.

**Tigerlily**: Thanks for the reminder about the format! And hopefully life has been easier on you now!

**Dog Stars Crush**: Wow, you took the time to read all of it??? Yay! I feel so special now. Sniff.

**Scarlett*eyes**: Thanks! I really liked your story as well. All cute and fluffy . . . I don't think this fic will be fluffy anytime soon.

**Shadow Dagger**: Ah yeah, my confused reader. I apologize once again about that. *blushing quite red – looking like a lobster* And thanks for the luck – I'll definitely need it.

**Silver10fire**: Uh . . . notepad won't save? Okay, but I am happy nonetheless. You like it (my story)!

**Mystic Queen**: Well, is three months soon?? Probably not.

**Lils**: Thanks. I am actually a really bad joke teller person. The owl flying into the window would be something I'd do if I were an owl.

**Tigra and Loup**: Well, Lily is a princess in the House of Andelora. She happens to be a noble lady in muggle England. Hope that clears it up.

**R.A.:** Thank you.

**Celine**: Sorry about the lack of accent on your name. I was too lazy to change the keyboard setting. And sorry once again on the long delay. I am from China, and I have been in the U.S. for seven years now so English isn't too foreign. I just have problems with tenses since I never had a structural class on it. All the grammar I know was from daily usage and good English teachers. ^^

**Ginny Weasley**: I tried and tried, but couldn't hurry. It seemed like I have lost control over my life since two months ago – when Track started. Oh well. Maybe I'll have time to start the next chapter next week since I have spring break then.

_Well, that's all for the thank-yous._

I have to say that I do need reviews to keep me going. The lack of response usually turns into carelessness on my part. Since I have plenty of other things to write, read, and study, the teetering support behind the story made it easier for me to, hmm, kind of forget about it. It does get harder to write when there isn't any motivation. Although I do write for the sake of enjoyment, I need something to make me go through with it.

Grr, that didn't make sense. All I am saying is that I don't have as much time to dedicate writing as I had before, and my updates probably would be at an even slower rate. Until summer vacation comes, don't expect any updates unless I had a really easy day at school, which will only happen if the sky meets the earth.

_Oh! And yes, thank you for taking time to read this story of mine. (time – very valuable.)_

_~Omni_

_Gah! Hate allergies, and it's only my first season with them!! My poor nose._


	10. Many Meetings and More to Come?

**Royalty, eh?**

Disclaimer: The story is purely written for enjoyment. The recognizable characters probably belong to someone else (Harry Potter, Names of other random people). Most of the other names are purely fictional. The names of muggle places are all situated the Earth. Any historical inaccuracy I may have made about the United Kingdom: please forgive me. The events are written so the plot would make sense.

~ I guess the story is a bit Alternative Universe, not just in the sense that it deters from the enlightenment of OotP.

Historical Notes:

1911 – the House of Lords lost most of it legislative powers, but in this story, let's say they are still as powerful as the House of Commons.

 *And of course, those nobilities' names are made up. I didn't go through the records to find the names. ß Another reason why this is A/U ^^

**Author Note:** I know I have been on hiatus for forever. Due to that, I have lost contact with my betas. Well, I hope this one doesn't have severe tense switches that will impair the ability to understand what is going on. For those who are still following the story, I actually do not have writers' block. I just haven't had time to write much of this . . . anytime soon.

For silver10fire, Dog Stars Crush, harrys girl. The three people who reviewed and whose review alerts (I found as I was cleaning my e-mail) reminded me that I forgot to post this chapter on ff.net. It is on my own website though. ^^

~*~*~

**Chapter Ten: Many Meetings and More to Come?**

            My first Quidditch match was, all in all, a disaster. The morning began with Bella being too enthusiastic about the upcoming game. She was never a great morning person, but the anticipation for seeing people with brilliant flying skills showing off – pardon me, displaying their skills by flying around a pitch chasing, beating, and seeking round objects.

~*~*~

            "Wake up everyone!" Bella shouted while bouncing up and down. Mandy was the first to respond. Her own grogginess was ended at Bella's third thump on the ground.

            "Oh Quidditch!" I would have loved to have more girls in my dormitory then. Too bad only three of us made up the Gryffindor girls. With my two roommates being ecstatic rabbits, there was no way for me to sleep in. If there were more people, I probably wouldn't be outnumbered in wanting to sleep in Saturday morning . . . then again, it does concern Quidditch.

            "Couldn't you do that in the common room? I am certain there are more people out there who will share your joy than in here," I moaned into my pillow. Waking up to Bella's shrieking after staying up late finishing the weekend's homework was not a good morning call. I would much prefer the aroma of food or the more melodious sound of birds chirping than the cacophony of noises made by my two best friends.

            "Of course Lily," Mandy replied dryly. "You ought to be more enthusiastic about Quidditch. Just because your first flying lesson was disastrous doesn't mean you should hate the sport."

            "I don't hate it!" I retorted now fully awake. It was an impossible task to sleep through Mandy's lectures or Bella's sermons.

            "You're right. Hate is too strong a word," I rolled my eyes at the comment. "Anyhow Lily," Mandy continued, "You ought to give the game a chance. Maybe you'll even like it. Perhaps flying is your hobby, but a sport doesn't have to be enjoyable if you aren't good at it . . ."

            "Or maybe Lily is just jealous because Potter is better at flying than she is," Bella added her two cent to the conversation. "She doesn't like the thought of James Potter saving her life at the first lesson."

            "Uh-uh," I shook my head. "He didn't save my life. You did, Bella. And you better not forget that little detail." My roommates shook their heads at me. "Now that I am awake, I am taking a shower."

            Of course, three people sharing one shower shouldn't be a problem. At least we are less crowded than the seventh year girls. All six of them share one bathroom. But in our room, we fight for the shower. Whenever I suggest that I will go wash myself, one of the other girls, if not the both of them, would rush for the door at the same time.

            This time, Mandy ended up in the bathroom before me.

            "Let me shower first Mandy," I protested. "I was the one with the idea first."

            "Well, I woke up first. Among us."

            "You didn't shower right away. Besides, I will take forever to shower if no one is waiting for me. Then we'll be late for breakfast as well as your beloved Quidditch match."

            "Who said we would wait for you?" Bella asked with a smirk. Oh she thinks she is going to win this little debate.

            "If you don't wait for me, you wouldn't know if I went to the match or not. But I suppose that is good news," I added after feigning to think about the new piece of persuasion. "I wouldn't have to go to the Quidditch game. Well, Mandy, take your time. I am going back to sleep."

            The plan had definitely worked. Mandy shot out of the bathroom with a venomous look that was altogether too friendly to be threatening. It wasn't like how the Slytherins would look at me, but more of a don't-you-even-think-about-it look.

            "Get in to the shower right now. You have ten minutes starting in five . . . four . . .three . . . . .."

            Victory certainly brightened my morning a bit. Although I had lost thirty minutes of my precious sleep, perhaps the Quidditch match would be interesting. Maybe I would even understand how the game works after watching it. Besides, I had finished all of my homework the night before. Now I could enjoy my weekends without the stress of school even though I am at school.

            I finished my shower ten seconds before my time was up. Mandy went into the bathroom and came out in record time. I believe the morning of Quidditch matches will be the only morning where the first year Gryffindor girls would be able to show up at breakfast at an early time.

            The meal was delectable was usual but I noticed the older students were either too busy talking or looking sick. I suppose Quidditch is as popular as James and Sirius has been exclaiming. Every single conversation had been about it. Even the academically focused Ari had hurried towards the Gryffindor table proclaiming her fervor and impatience for the game.

            "Oh I can't wait! I sure hope my house is going to win. The Slytherins does seem like a mean lot, but skills are the key to the game right?" the enthusiastic grin and rather loud rambling had caught the attention of the Marauders, to my disadvantage. Somehow I got the uneasy feeling that I'll be forced to sit next to them while they explain the logistics of the game, which I pretty much know, and telling me the weaknesses of each players. But of course, I mustn't forget their usual complaints about the rule concerning first years and brooms and Quidditch teams. 

            "Lily!" James and Sirius yelled rather loudly at the same time. I think they have this little game called _Let's Annoy Lily by Yelling at her at Choreographed Times_. "Aren't you excited about our first game?"

            "Yes," I answered without their enthusiasm.

            "Actually, it isn't _your_ game," Ari cut in. Good, that would mean I get to hide for a few moments when they argue with Ari. Unfortunately, this argument lasted a record 1 millisecond. James merely shook him head in those _whatever_ fashion and continued to torture his target, me.

            "Anyhow," he said with the chipper voice again. "You are going to sit with Sirius and I. We'll commentate the games for you."

            "Yes, we'll be your personal commentator," Sirius amended unnecessarily. Leaning towards me, he added in a softer voice, "Of course, the lady should receive some special treatment." He definitely deserved that glare. How I wished my eyes had the power of my wand. Then Sirius and James would be stunned or have their mouths glued closed whenever I felt like it.

            "What of the other Marauders?" I asked hoping to at least get two more people separating the Quidditch-obsessed twins and me. I should clarify, the twins meaning James and Sirius. Having Bella and Ari with me would be heaven compared to the company of the former.

            "No worries," Remus added with a smile. "We'll sit next to you, or behind you if there aren't enough seats in a row." If he wasn't a nice person all around, I wouldn't have felt guilty wanting him unconscious at the moment.

            I was silent and James and Sirius took that as _my_ chipper answer to their invitation. When breakfast was over, the two practically dragged me towards the Quidditch pitch with the excuse of: we need to get good seats!

            Knowing James's mother would have been a much better weapon against the evil twins had the rest of the Marauders and my friends chose not to help them drag me outside. Threatening James with a note to his mother was beaten by the unfortunate fact that I didn't know the other students' mothers.

            It's times like these that I wished my noble title would actually be important in the Wizarding World. Maybe then people, especially my fellow Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw would listen to my complaints and leave me alone.

            "I forgot my hair tie!" I shouted as the last resort. I love my auburn colored hair, it is special in that the shade is unique, but the texture is torture to care for. Each strand of hair has a "romantic infatuation" (Mandy and Bella named it) with another. If I didn't brush it always or have it up, the strands get tangled and brushing would simply to result in a migraine.

            "You have them in a pony tail," Mandy observed dryly. I think she was getting sick of my excuses and complaints. If I try harder, she might just reason with the others . . . or not. It would most likely end up with a mouth-binding charm and me get reacquainted. Bella's quite good at those.

            "Fine, I want my brush!" The look Bella sent me was magical enough to have me willingly glue my lips together, or rather close them. I was silent for the rest of the walk to the pitch, and the first half of the game. The second half was marked by Ravenclaw "picking up their game" as Ari said, so I was obligated to cheer. Besides, getting involved in a game where four girls can easily beat four boys was fun. I ended the afternoon happily with James and Sirius complaining of an earache.

            Grandma wouldn't have been proud of me. She never liked loud noises too much, but what she doesn't know won't hurt – a lovely philosophy I learned from James.

            _Dear Diary – I think you are a diary . . . I think James Potter is a bad influence. _

_A really bad influence. Which is why I should try my best to get away from him. _

_As far away as possible._

_Especially before the next Quidditch game . . ._

_It will be Gryffindor against Hufflepuff._

~*~*~

            Christmas season approached far too quickly for my liking. I am not too thrilled about the upcoming ball with stuffy men and politics, even though the event is said to be all fun, no work. Surely adults must understand that children can easily see through such lies. The many occasions where five minutes became an hour is enough to show that the grown-ups are too attached to their work.

            I suppose the only good thing is the absence of Quidditch. I wouldn't have to hear about it every few minutes. Hogwarts was a lot more peaceful before the season began. James and Sirius hadn't been silent since then. Even if a long gap divided a game from the next, they would discuss the progress of the professional teams. Most people would say it was their business, but then again, "most people" aren't the target the discussions are directed to.

            Since the first Quidditch match, James and Sirius had moved the Marauder dinning area right next to where my friends and I eat our meals. Every meal, James and Sirius would turn to speak to me. Class work was a topic, but since James get to the _Daily Prophet_, the professional Quidditch results ended up being the discussion focus at breakfast. Every morning, I would awake with the sound of people fighting for the shower. At breakfast, I would be welcomed to the hall by having a newspaper thrown in my face.

            Seriously, I think James and Sirius have this secret pact-thing going on between Bella and Mandy. Aside from annoying me before breakfast, the meal would be unpleasantly filled with James and Sirius arguing over Quidditch. What's really annoying is that I would always be the referee. Remus announced he wanted a break. Peter said James and Sirius could easily hurt him. They both told me to deal with it. 

"It's a phase they are going through." 

Yeah right, I think sarcasm suits me rather well. See? Bad influence Eviden-001: turning Lily into a sarcastic person. Must make sure I stop doing that when I get back; otherwise I would get so many eyebrow raises from my family, and Maria, and all the people working around the house.

            Well Remus, your have had over two months worth of breaks. I am leaving early so you'll be stuck with the job again. And when I come back, you are not going to get any relief. I don't care if there is still snow, I will eat by the lake. If not, I will just skip breakfast. That or have Betsy mail me cereal or oatmeal. I am certain I can make oatmeal without burning down the entire Gryffindor Tower. Possibly the common room, but not the entire tower. There might be a staircase safe.

            The last week of term for me were filled with my grounded – earthly, I mean – friends giving me tips on how to deal with snobby aristocrats. Somehow Bella had gotten some of the Zonko's items that James and Sirius usually uses for their pranks (I thinks she bribed them) for me to use if the upper class becomes too unbearable. Sometimes I wonder how they put up with me since I am of the same social class that they seem to dislike so much.

            "It's different with you Lily," Mandy had tried to explain. "You are more down to earth than others. You do not act snobbish and you don't flank your ranks to get whatever you want.

            "The last school I went was one of those rich and exclusive public schools that had high tuition. My scholarship was able to pay for most the fees, but my parents still had to scramble for the rest. My classmates all had flaunted their wealth and the poorer students were made to feel ashamed of their family's financial shortcomings."

            I hadn't noticed people were that horrendous about their privileges. Mother had used to say we all should be happy with what we have. Also, the most important items in life are the ones that wealth and influence cannot buy: friendship, family, and all the good emotions. Anything that is earned should also we cherished, hence why I wonder why I was accepted into Hogwarts. I had done nothing. While most children had eccentric happenings in their lives at dramatic situations, I had none. Quite frankly, spending time with Bella and Mandy and getting constantly tormented by James and his friends has shown me that my previous life was boring. Now that I must be on the train back to that life, for the very first time, I feel regret. Not the same regret I felt when Mother died, she had told me people had times of when their life should end. She had done everything she wanted, besides watching me grow to a "beautiful lady", but even that, she said, she could do after living. Her spirit would always be with me wherever I go as cliché as it may sound. The regret was missing the normal life. I am still not used to magic and my old sanctuary was demolished by me "unveiling."

            "Well, hope you have fun at the social gathering!" Bella exclaimed with a smirk. Just because she doesn't have to – I quote – be showcased or attend the stuffy balls, she was now gloating at my bad luck. Considering I had never been to such grand and boring events (according to Bella), I am quite curious of how my very first will feel like. Perhaps I should bring a book as Bella suggested. I need ask Grandma about the etiquette correctness of the action.

            "Bye!" I called out to my two friends. "You still have classes left, go back and study!"

            "We will!" Mandy shouted as I got farther away. "Enjoy and write to us. Burma needs exercise." I had laughed at that statement. The hyperactive-ness of my owl had caused some complaints. James had suggested for me to go ask the Care of Magical Creatures professor about my pet. I had gone and the professor diagnosed Burma with the owlish form of Attention Deficit Hyperactive-ness Disorder. He also warned that Burma should not be sent on long trip unless I want my mail to be lost or undelivered.

            "Wait!" Bella called. "Were the finals easy?" That had earned Bella a poke in the ribs, curtsey of Mandy. Her earlier eagerness for looking at books dissipated as the term approached to an end.

            "Easy if you study!" I yelled back. The speed of the carriage had increased magically, so I wasn't sure whether or not Bella had heard me. Either way, she'll do well on the tests. The finals were as difficult as I had expected. They had covered everything we learned, and considering all the previous tests were accumulative, we definitely knew everything.

~*~*~

            I was welcomed home by Maria. The return was to be inconspicuous so Father and my grandparents were to wait for me at home. Kings Cross Station was not as crowded as it was on September 11th, but there were enough people to make Maria cross.

            "So much people. It is quite disgusting. Look at the dirt, the dust, and the trash. The management must not know how to maintain good health and cleanliness." I had to look at Maria funny with that comment. Certainly she demands that the estate be spotless, but this is a public station. Even if the management had been organized, the amount of traffic must still make everything dirty. I had subconsciously directed my head at my traveling boots. The snow from the short trek from Hogwarts to the carriage stop had melted on the train. Any mess I probably have made was safely hidden on the Hogwarts Express, away from the finicky sight of Maria. I must remember to wipe my boots clean before I enter the house else I get Maria grumbling at me for the rest of the day.

            I know I have definitely changed personality wise. There were a few, fine quite a lot of new habits that I have formed that Maria would disapprove of, such as my dorm organizing skills. The fast pace at Hogwarts have made me quite a messy person, not that I am blaming Hogwarts. I have formed the habit of throwing my books on my bed before rushing to my next class.

            The vice began when I was running a bit short on time and I had left my Defense Against Dark Arts books back at the Gryffindor tower. Mandy had told me to hurry so I threw my Charms books down on my bed and grabbed the DADA book. Similar to what always happens with a bad habit, I had just continually thrown my books on my bed. The mini bookshelf my dorm was half empty with the rest of the book scattered about my bed.

            "How was school?" Maria asked.

            "Absolutely wonderful" I exclaimed. "We had learned so much. I learned how to change button to beetles, make things shrink, and I now know how to defend myself against some horrible plants." My mother figure looked at me skeptical of my correctness of the mind.

            "Will you demonstrate when we get back to the estate?" Maria asked finally. I suppose I could, none of the professors told me to not to use magic. They all smiled and said "good work" when I got my marks. I could just do the spells that I know I can do well, and I'll leave the more difficult ones out.

            "Sure!"

~*~*~

            It felt strange to be in the car while Father, Grandfather, and Grandma was on the doorstep waiting for me. While I had usually sat there to welcome them, our roles had switched. My grandparents gave me a hug and a kiss, and Father gave a hug first and carried me to the inside of the house. A large welcome home banner was placed above the ceiling.

            "Wow Father!" I exclaimed. Quite frankly, I am still shell-shocked about the switching of roles. In a little over three months, my life has changed in so many ways. I am no longer the anonymous daughter of the Duke of York neither do I get hidden from the rest of the world by staying within the boundaries of the estate.

            "My growing girl needs her celebration," Father replied with a smile. But there was a hint of sadness to it. "Let's get you settled back in your room."

            "What is wrong Daddy?" I asked quietly when I had reached by room. Maria and Bertha were helping me put my clothing back. Father was next to me placing my multiple volumes of books on my half empty bookshelf.

            "Nothing my dear," Father replied. He was obviously choked up about something, as Bella would say. "We must hurry. I believe this is the first in many years my mother had decided to venture into the kitchen. She wanted to cook a marvelous dinner for your return." I looked skeptically at Father. Grandma cooks? "Don't worry sweets. I believe Grandmother makes wonderful éclairs."

            "Can I get cooking lessons?" I asked with a pleading smile. This is mostly improbable considering the cook had deemed me the devil's advocate when it comes to cooking. When I was three, I had gotten flour all over the kitchen. Since Mother had just passed away recently, I wasn't punished. Everyone thought I needed time to vent my emotions. I had begged the cook to let me help with baking my cake for my sixth birthday. That ended up being messy considering the frosting liked my mouth and fingers too much. And just a little while ago, when I was ten and three months, I nearly burned down the kitchen attempting to make cookies. All the helpers of the house lectured me, Father wasn't very please, and my tutor had gotten mad at me for not paying attention to the lectures. Of course I didn't, I had cookie in the oven to worry about!

            Father merely smiled and patted my head before going down stairs.

            "When you are done, come down stairs. There are quite a few things you need to learn before the party." Father must have noticed my dubious reaction since he chuckled. So perhaps Bella's warnings did scare me a bit. How was I supposed to learn 50 names in two weeks as well as knowing who these people are and their family backgrounds?

            "Miss Lily," Maria called. "You ought to change before eating dinner. I doubt you would like to wear your traveling clothes all day long."

            My old life was back, sort of. I now had Maria once again to help me choose my daily attire. She would go to my closet, sort through the wardrobe, and take out a dress that is usually green as that's my favorite color. Like always, Maria chose a dress that had a main color of green.

~*~*~

            Dinner was wonderful. It was the four of us again. The intimacy was nice. Although I always had my meals at Hogwarts with Bella and Mandy with occasional appearance of James and his friends, the large hall did lack intimacy. Anything said could be heard by someone else as that was how the four pranking boys by the name of the Marauders had found out I was leaving school early. Sirius had the joy of bothering for the last few days to get information about the final exams. James had looked just as apologetic as Bella when it came to my going to a social gala.

            "Ooh! Food!" I exclaimed happily. "My last real meal was breakfast. The rest were all candy my friends had decided to give for the train ride back." Grandma tsk-tsked when she heard I had no nutrition besides sugar for the past ten hours.

            "Eat all you need Lily," Grandma said as she passed me plate after plate of food. Grandfather had chose to look annoyed at his spouse's actions as he always did and puffed on his pipe to wait for his turn with the food.

            I had been stuffed with more food than I had eaten myself at the Hogwarts Welcoming Feast. There wasn't as much food available, but Grandma certainly remembered how to stuff food down my throat.

            "Here Lily, eat this. Are you sure you are eating enough at school? You look a little thin. I might need to send a letter to your headmaster about giving you more healthy snacks. It seems you are eating too much sweets." Now I was certainly confused. Grandma had said I looked thin, but now she is suggesting that I ate too much candy. Don't eating lots of candy mean getting fatter?

            I looked at Father for support. He looked just as confused and even a little wary of Grandma's actions. Suddenly, she turned from the aristocratic grandparent to the overprotective mother hen type of grandmother. She had probably traveled much when Father was little, so maybe that's why Father was surprised at the bout of motherly-ness.

            Grandfather had been the one to stop Grandma from clucking on and on. Using the tact of debating in the House of Lords, Grandma's attention was redirected to getting me some lovely dresses for the upcoming gala. That didn't really stop her from chattering.

            "Oh, we shall go shopping. You probably need two ball dresses and two sun dresses for the tea party . . ." at least Grandma had stopped fussing around me. Three months was definitely too long to be apart from Grandma. The usually quiet and solitary woman turned into the type of Bella and Mandy (and James and Sirius) had warned me about: the grandmother that pinches cheeks too often and gushes about their grandchildren endlessly.

            Noticing a desperate need for a conversation change, I decided to strike the conversation about Daria and Petunia.

            "When will they be here?" I asked during one of Grandma's pauses. She gave a sharp look, and instead of chastising me about interrupting, she corrected my grammar.

            "Who are 'they'?"

            "When will Daria and Petunia be here?" I repeated. Perhaps the conversation was the wrong topic as I noticed everyone stiffen. "Or not . . ." I mumbled quietly but winced moments later. That comment had been uncalled for and thank goodness no one heard, or at least bothered to correct me about it.

            "They will join us at the ball," Father replied in a tone that suggested he was trying to suffocate himself.

            Suddenly the meal wasn't too pleasant.

~*~*~

            I got more dresses for the gala . . .

I don't get it. The party is only one night. I don't need _three_ dresses. Well, fine. Counting the tea party, that will be two different occasions where the dress code is different. Two doesn't mean three. I still don't see why I need three more dresses. There are more in my wardrobe.

            Once again, I was hauled off to the limousine with the rest of my family. Thankfully no reporters were in front of our gate. In fact, I didn't catch anyone near the house. No surprises through my window. Grandfather said the media gets bored easily. With my long-term absence, the media couldn't get any more stories out. Certainly there were some that made stories about my absence or rather they had called it a disappearance. One tabloid said I was abducted by aliens. That guess would have been correct if they said I had been abducted by two boys with names beginning with a J and an S.

            My happiness at the lack of media was quickly destroyed when I noticed the party entrance being covered with cameras and reporters. They looked more crowded than the bees near a beehive.

            "Lady Lily, I am quite surprised to see you after so long," one reporter began while sticking a microphone in my face. "Could you tell us where you were?"

            I was sure Grandma twitched at the man's horrendous grammar mistake; not to mention it wasn't polite. Of course I could explain why whereabouts, but I would chose to guard my privacy.

            Although I know the story concocted by the household and my family, everyone thought it was better to have Father explain my absence. It would be less likely for the media to doubt him than me. I was told Father had a reputation of being willful in the media.

            "She was traveling throughout Europe." That was based on a story from a more respectable tabloid stating how I was sighted in Wales then in France a day later. The short answer had been enough. The rest of the questions were taken care of by a mere "no comment."

I have always wondered why they don't ask anything of good news quality. Father had said there was a silent agreement between the media and the Commons and Lords, as well as the royal family to not discuss public policy until the members of parliament debate about it publicly.

            I suppose that is why they like the odd tidbits of famous people. Not that I am famous, but Father and my grandparents certainly are. Everyone just thinks I am strange because Father suddenly decides to make my life public. At least I hope so. That just didn't work too well with my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Actually, any media coverage doesn't work well with Hogwarts.

            Entering the main ballroom was a repeat of my unveiling party, although I didn't have to get trapped staring at a behind wrapped in tight, elastic fabric. This time, there were maid who had the job of welcoming guest and taking their coat. Once our coats were no longer with us, another set of servants led us to the place of activity.

            The place of activity was the ballroom. Next question is, do I have to dance? Or more importantly, do I still remember how to dance?

~*~ to be continued ~*~


End file.
